Running From Cancelation
by mythology1746
Summary: When Percy begins to realize Alex may be a second Nikita, he orders her cancellation. Michael warns Nikita of the plan and decides to leave Division to help them. The three of them are Running From Cancellation. Adopted from CoraLaurelTreacy
1. Kill Chip

**Ok, so I adopted this fic from ****CoraLaurelTreacy****. I kno I shouldn't really be making a new on on here, but I really couldn't help it. I promise I will continue on with the other ones as I planned. And then there's the bonus that I have a little bit more time on my hand now that school is slowing down. I hope you enjoy. Everything from chapter 1-12 belongs to ****CoraLaurelTreacy****, but from there the ideas and such are mine. Also, Nikita is not mine, and most of the OCs are. `Star**

Running from Cancelation

Chapter 1: kill-chip

"Nikita, we need to talk." Michael was in her house, sitting in her chair with a big gun, possibly from her own stash. It was obvious he knew something. Nikita closed my phone, saying goodbye to Alex, avoiding the use of her name.

"Hello Michael. Come to bring me back to division? Kill me?" She looked at him, her face serious.

"Actually, Nikita. I came to tell you your mole is an inch away from getting 'cancelled.' Amanda went to Percy I recorded the conversation."

Michael pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play.

"_Did you find what you were looking for?"_

"_No, but I found something else. We may have another Nikita on our hands. Alex's deepest wish is to get away from Division and live a normal life. With her unwillingness to kill, I don't think she's ready for agent status."_

"_What do you recommend?"_

"_Cancellation."_

"_I will take that into consideration."_

Michael cut off the recorder.

Nikita looked at him. "Have no idea what you're talking about. Thom was the mole, and he's dead now."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Nikita, I think we both know Alex is your mole."

Nikita spun in a nervous circle. "Why didn't you kill her then? Why did you come here?"

Michael sighed. "Because, Nikita, I am honestly getting fed up with Percy and Amanda's games. I'm starting to see your point."

Nikita raised her eyebrows in surprise. Michael spoke again. "Alex has gotten extremely close to getting herself killed. They drugged her and she almost went to that hatch, the one you found. But, I caught her. In this drugged state, she also said something. She said 'Whitfield.' So, I went to Birkhoff and ran a search on Whitfield. I discovered it was an op from three years ago, one where you took out the target. Now, how would Alex know that? I asked myself. So, I dug further, and I connected some phone calls. I connected you and Alex, and I connected you to this location."

Nikita gasped inside. She ran her hand through her hair. So, division could track her and link her to Alex.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone, not even Birkhoff."

"Do you know how they're planning on doing it?"

"Well, as far as I know, they're going to activate the kill-chip."

Pretending to be surprised, Nikita answered. "You mean like the one we used in an assassination? I thought the recruits just had trackers?" Nikita already knew about the kill-chips and had in fact de-activated Alex's a while ago.

"Well, Percy decided that it would be a precaution to include them with the agent trackers. He's worried about another Nikita."

"What if, for some strange reason, the kill-chip didn't work, or Alex survived? I know that was a possibility in that assassination." Nikita needed to get this information out of him to save Alex.

"Well, the chances of that are slim, but I imagine they'll bring her in and 'cancel' her the same way they 'cancel' recruits. And, if they can't bring her in, they'll hunt her down and shoot her. You should know this."

Nikita nodded. She did know this, but she wanted to hear it from Michael, finalize her plans.

Alex closed her phone. Nikita had stopped their call quite suddenly, and it made Alex a little worried. Ever since she got away from Amanda, she's been watching her back. She didn't know what she had told her or what she had figured out. All she knew was Nathan was in trouble and she needed to get away from her past.

Looking across the hall to Nathan's door, Alex didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Of course, if division was going to 'deal with him', then everything had to look ordinary. Nervously, she closed her door and walked back into her apartment.

She couldn't stop thinking about her dream when she was sedated. She knew she needed to forget her father to effectively lie, but she just couldn't forget her past after being kidnapped by Vlad. And, she definitely couldn't get rid of the mental video of her Ukrainian self killing Nathan. She knew she had probably yelled Nathan's name, whether Amanda would tell her or not.

As she got ready for bed, she noticed her head started to hurt. Assuming it was a normal headache from all that has happened recently, she fell asleep.

Percy sighed. As much as he admired skill, he hated it when this skill belonged to his enemies. Amanda had explained to him that Alex could be a second Nikita, and even worse than that, escape and somehow ran into Nikita.

He ordered her cancelation immediately. As only a select few knew, he was scared of Nikita. He didn't just hate her, he was scared of her. Amanda gave him the notes she took on what Alex said.

In her notes, nothing seemed too odd until he came to a certain word. 'Whitfield.' He knew this word. It was from an op. And, he remembered Nikita had taken out the target. How he remembered? It was because this was one of the last ops before Nikita escaped his clutches. And, it seemed mighty suspicious to him, that Alex would somehow know this word.

That's why he ordered her cancelation. He can't take risks in this business, not with his 'employees.' If Amanda recommended it, she must have a good reason.

Percy walked to the window, watching the new recruit, Cassandra, or as she preferred, Cassie. Cassie reminded him greatly of both Nikita and Alex when they arrived as recruits. But, he was certain she was completely loyal to division. However, she was Nikita's sister.

Alex woke up in the morning both by her alarm clock and the bright morning light flooding her window. She had forgotten to close the curtains last night, and now she was regretting that. When she had fallen asleep, she had a slight headache, thinking it would go away with rest. On the contrary, it seemed to have gotten worse. Having nothing to do, she called Nikita, still worried about her headache.

When Nikita answered, she told her about her headache. Though Alex couldn't see it, Nikita was very concerned. Nikita told her to come over and see something and Alex agreed.

No more than twenty minutes later, Alex hopped in her car, her headache staying steadily painful. She never had a history of migraines, so she couldn't figure out why it continued. She pulled up about two blocks from Nikita's place, parking in general parking where she could be going anywhere.

She walked to Nikita's apartment, gasping when she saw Michael there. As Alex was frozen, Nikita walked over. Alex turned to her, confusion all over her face. Nikita pushed her head back to face Michael while she looked at her neck, specifically where the tracker was implanted.

Unknown to Alex, the spot was slightly swollen and red, the signs that the kill-chip was activated. Alex, though she wouldn't die thanks to Nikita, was suffering from some headaches caused by the device. Nikita could only disable the killing function, but couldn't stop it completely.

Nikita let go of Alex and walked back over to Michael, whispering to him.

Alex was so confused. "What's going on here? Since when is Michael in on all of this?"

Michael and Nikita kept whispering, Nikita explaining something to Michael. Michael's face changed. This time, Alex could hear what he said. "Tell Her."

Nikita finally paid some attention to Alex. "Well, Alex, I think I need to tell you something. When I was an agent, they put tracker chips in the hip. But, they developed a kill-chip that would make the victim seem to be killed by a brain issue. However, starting with you, they started putting the kill-chips in with all of the agent trackers. When I was doing things after you showed me your tracker, I was disabling the kill function. It seems however, that I didn't fully get it. It won't kill you, but it most likely hurts like hell."

Alex was still completely confused, her headache not important as other questions. "I still don't understand why Michael is here."

Michael answered this time. "Well, Percy has ordered your cancelation. I finally got fed up with Percy and Amanda, and I figured out you were the real mole, not Thom. So, I came here to warn Nikita and she decided I could be of use."

"I redirected his tracker. It looks like he is at his apartment, just like yours. Ever since I saw your chip, I have been trying to figure out a way to get it out. Michael told me there was a way, but it had to be done by a real doctor. Luckily, I have a contact. He can get us a real doctor who won't ask for ID as long as we pay him. I am going to take out Michael's later today."

Alex made a disgusted face. "Well, have fun with that. Are you sure this doctor is safe?"

"Yes, Alex, I'm sure. He's a friend."

"You mean a friend like my chauffer?" Alex retorted. Nikita turned away, pain in her face. The chauffer seemed okay at the time.

"No Alex, I mean one of my good friends from before division."

Michael was standing awkwardly to the side, trying to figure out what Nikita and Alex were referring too.

Later that evening with Michael hobbling around with bandages around his hips, Nikita made some dinner in her rarely used kitchen. After dinner, Nikita stood up.

"Well, we better get going to that doctor Alex. The longer you have that chip, the more chance division will catch us and the more pain you will be in."

**Well, sorry if I got a few things wrong from "Echoes." I missed twenty minutes of it. I saw the first 8 or so, then didn't get back to the TV for twenty-ish minutes. If I re-watch it and catch mistakes in the story, I will fix them then re-upload. **

**Tell me what you think! **


	2. Zetrov

Chapter 2- Zetrov

"No! Nikita, we can't just leave Nathan. They'll kill him!" Alex was worried, not for her sake at all. She knew that if she were to escape division's clutches, it wouldn't be long before they threaten her with Nathan.

"Alex, I know you care about him, but we can't bring him around with us." Nikita looked at her seriously, bent on getting out quickly and effectively.

"But, Nikita, if it was Daniel, you wouldn't leave him!" Alex shouted, knowing that was hitting below the belt. She quickly looked away, ashamed of what she said. "Sorry, Nikita." She mumbled, wishing she hadn't ever said that.

Nikita looked away. "Well, no, but Alex. In this field of work, we can't have extra baggage. He needs to be able to fend for himself."

"Well, how do you know he can't fight?"

"Because Alex, I broke into your apartment for a photo. He attacked me and I pinned him within 5 seconds." Nikita stared at Alex, willing her to accept that Nathan couldn't come. "If it will make you happier, I can set some surveillance in there. Then, if anything happens, we'll know."

Alex looked at the ground for a few minutes and finally came to a conclusion. "Okay, fine, but one sign of division's presence, and we come straight back."

"Yes Alex. If division has presence in his apartment, we can come straight back, but I want you to know, we may be too late."

Alex nodded. "I know, but I'll feel better knowing."

Percy watched Cassie, analyzing her movements and skills. When division recruited her, they ran DNA tests, fingerprint tests, and asked her questions. As far as Cassie knew, she was an orphan, but Percy knew better. The DNA tests showed that Cassie had to have been her sister. Their DNA was just too similar to be a strange coincidence.

Percy decided that since Cassie had no idea, he'd keep her. If she showed even anything slightly suspicious, he wouldn't hesitate to cancel her, but for now, she was okay.

Cassie punched and kicked, imagining the dummy was Ralph. In her mind she traveled back into the past.

_Cassie ran down the street, glancing behind her. Her boyfriend Ralph was chasing her, trying to pin her down. She was breathing heavily, wishing she knew how to fight. Ralph had been her beloved boyfriend until last year when she discovered he was a cheater. She accused him and instead of accepting her break-up, he became an abusive, possessive boyfriend. She couldn't get out of his grasp. Every time she tried to break up with him, he would punch her, giving her an obvious black eye. _

_She was running down the street, taking every possible turn, but somehow he kept following her. She tried as hard as she could, but she just couldn't lose him. After being kicked out of care when she was eighteen, she was stuck in a run-down apartment in a bad area of town. She could scream now and nobody would care. _

_She thought she had lost him and stopped for a breath. Someone grabbed her neck from behind and stopped her breath before she could scream. _

"_Hey babe. I told you not to run. I've had it with you, you're not worth it anymore."_

_Ralph pulled out a gun, pointing at her head. She went into panic mode. Before she knew it, she had Ralph on the ground, holding the handgun in her own hands, pulling the trigger. _

_The blast knocked sense back into her. She saw the blood on the ground, and panicked again. She dropped the gun by the body, sprinting back to her apartment. _

_Little did Cassie know that a division agent was watching the whole event. This division agent then gave her description to the police. _

_The cops knocked on Cassie's door, making her jump. She nervously opened the door, immediately getting handcuffed and shoved around. _

"_Cassandra. You are under arrest for the murder of Ralph Arche…"_

Cassie pulled herself out of the memory, punching the dummy harder. She cooled down, walking over to the mats to challenge another recruit.

Percy watched Cassie defeat recruit after recruit. He could tell that Cassie didn't quite believe in herself, as her opponents showed. She was only challenging the newer recruits, avoiding the older ones that Percy knew she could pin easily if she really tried.

Percy thought back over her recruitment.

_Mark walked into his office, a happy look on his face. _

"_Percy, I have found someone of interest. There is a young girl named Cassandra. She killed her abusive boyfriend yesterday. Never even used a gun before! I directed the police to her and sent Richard and Robert to fetch her out of prison. I think Amanda will enjoy her."_

_Percy nodded. _

"_And, I think there's something else about her you'd like to know. She is strikingly similar to Nikita. I don't think it is Nikita in disguise, but we may want to do a DNA scan, just in case. Amanda is happy to do so."_

"_I think I'd like to meet this girl when she comes in. What's her name?"_

"_Cassandra."_

Percy watched her with interest. It was clear that Cassandra had improved quickly, claiming she never wanted to be weak like that again. She wanted to be able to protect herself.

Nikita walked out of Nathan's apartment, glancing around and checking her transmission scanner. So far, she caught no whiff of division. No cameras, no bugs, nothing. She implanted her own cameras, bugs, and other surveillance devices in order to keep watch on the boy.

As much as this inconvenienced her, she knew that Alex had a great point bringing up Daniel. Whether it was hurtful or not, it made Nikita see Alex's view on the matter. Nathan meant to Alex what Daniel once meant to Nikita, and there was no amount of distance that could change that.

Alex and Michael stood around Nikita's lair, waiting for her return. They both were still trying to get used to being together, Alex getting used to Michael being in on everything, Michael getting used to being around Nikita again. Nikita soon returned, easing the tension building in the room.

"So, what'd you find?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Well, my scanner didn't pick anything up, so hopefully division hasn't been there yet. They certainly know about him though. We'd better get going. The sooner we leave, the less of a chance of running into trouble."

Alex nodded, following Nikita out. Michael followed hesitantly, glancing around like he was worried about being spotted. Michael was worried that maybe Nikita hadn't gotten the tracker out right, that maybe he was overestimating her abilities.

Amanda walked into Percy's office, her average serious look on her face.

"Percy, we have a situation. It seems that Birkhoff failed to notice defects in the security when Nikita last attacked it. It seems that Nikita may have disabled Alex's kill-chip. I think Alex was the mole. She keeps too many secrets. How do we know that she just planted those things on Thom? She was with him for a while before we got there. We only assumed it was Thom, but Alex is showing all of the warning signs. We tried to use the kill-chip, and it failed. It merely gave her a headache."

Percy turned in anger. "Are you saying this whole time Alex has been the one in league with Nikita?"

Amanda nodded, her face solemn. "And, it seems Nikita messed with her tracker too. We have footage of her leaving while her tracker stayed in the same place. Did you ever wonder how a mere recruit overtook the only thing you are afraid of?"

Percy nodded. Why didn't he see the warning signs before? It should have been obvious. How Alex excelled quickly, how she was on the computers all of the time, how she somehow contained the most valuable ex-agent they had.

Percy sighed. "Well, then. How's about we send someone to go shoot her? She can't be too far away. I doubt she even knows we're trying to kill her."

Amanda didn't answer right away. "That's the problem Percy. She left her apartment and we have no idea where she went. We can locate her car, but she could have gone anywhere from there. We're having a little trouble locating her right now. We've tapped into every security feed we can, but we can't find visual. It's like she just disappeared."

Percy leaned over, putting his head in his hand. "Well, I have an idea, but it has to wait. I was planning something, but the timing isn't working out. Damn Nikita."

Alex sat in the car, twiddling her thumbs. Nikita wouldn't tell either her or Michael where they were going. All she would reveal is that they're going to the airport. They were expecting to just get there quickly and quietly, but it seemed there were some other issues. Michael didn't have a new identity, and Nikita had no way to get him one in a few hours. So, they were just going to hope Division hadn't raised the alarm yet.

They parking in overnight parking, quickly making it inside and avoiding cameras as much as possible. Once inside, they got tickets and went to security. It didn't take long since they had only carry-ons. So far, nobody had questioned them, nobody had looked or pointed, nobody seemed to notice the ex-assassins at all.

They made the plane with minutes to spare, and Nikita finally told Alex and Michael where they were going. They were going back to Russia, Ukraine to be exact. At this, Alex almost punched Nikita.

"What! What is there in Russia to possible make me go back?"

"You know Alex, Michael hasn't heard this story. Maybe we should tell him." Alex didn't answer, so Nikita continued, turning to face Michael. "Well, I'm going to try to keep this short. Alex is Alexandra Udinov, daughter of Nikolai Udinov. If you remember, I doubt you do, about five years ago, we had an op. This op was to assassinate Nikolai Udinov and his family. I was on this mission, and when I saw a 14-year old girl on the hit list, I couldn't kill her. I pulled her out of the house and gave her to the chauffer who promised to keep her safe. He was a lying bastard though. Instead, he sold her to sex traffickers who didn't know who she was. When I learned of this, I tried to rescue her from them, but she had gotten herself out. Not too long ago, when you were rescuing her from Vlad, he got her because he figured out who she was. And now, we're going back."

"Why?" Alex and Michael both asked in union.

"To get Alex Zetrov back."


	3. Missions

Chapter 3- Missions

"Nikita! I don't want Zetrov back, and then whoever tried to kill us will just try again!"

"Alex, I know that's not the reason."

"What do you mean? Of course it is."

"No. I know you don't want to be the killer your father was. I will make sure that won't happen." Alex didn't deny it. That was the real reason; she just didn't like to admit it. Her father tried to raise her to be a killer. To kill anyone who got in the way of the company.

"With the power of the company, we can bring division down. I've thought this through Alex, and I will help you. You don't have to do it alone. I won't let you be like your father."

Alex looked down. For the rest of the flight, she half-heartedly watched the movies that were playing, her mind in the past with all of her trips with her father.

_-In Percy's office-_

Percy sat down, looking over the recruit assessments. As expected, Cassie was the top of the recruits. Percy realized that it was a risk trusting Cassie, but he knew she was ready. She just needed to be on a few ops first. She needs more experience, not more training.

But, the only thing he needed was Nikita. The only agent he would trust with that was Michael, but nobody had heard from him in two days. His tracker said he was at home, but the security feeds said otherwise. Michael couldn't be trusted anymore.

He looked through all of the files of his best agents. None of them were ready either. Robert was too young. Richard wasn't good with guns. That was the problem. Nikita was the best. He couldn't get any better, and of course, the universe just had to spit the best out as the traitor. He was planning on sending Cassie out, but she hadn't even been on one mission.

The only missions he had right now were unsuitable for a recruit. There was nothing he could do about it, he just needed to find another mission, find another person to assassin or send someone on a suicide mission.

He pulled up his computer and checked his emails.

_-Russia-_

The plan landed safely, proof that division hadn't located them yet. But Nikita knew that as soon as they reached Zetrov, division would be on them as quick as possible. They had to be quick and quiet with the take-down, as unlikely as that was.

Nikita rented a car, Alex wasn't sure what kind, but it was fast. (And, this time, it wasn't a Kia!)

Nikita drove them to a hospital and asked to see Dr. Jackson. The nurse brought them to a room with a man sitting, not really doing anything. He stood up when he saw Nikita. "Nikki! I hear you need a chip removed? In a neck? Who would I be operating on?"

"Yes, it's a chip in Alex's neck." She beckoned to Alex. "There's still a scar, you can easily see where they put it."

"Okay, but before we do this, I need to ask, are you sure you have all that money?"

Nikita nodded. "I've got it right here in my bag." The man nodded and turned to Alex.

"Hello Alex. I am Dr. Jackson. I am a skilled surgeon here. This is going to be a delicate procedure, so I need to ask some questions. Are you allergic to anything and do you have post-traumatic stress that may trigger a reaction?"

Alex thought for a moment. She concluded that she was no longer having mental issues with her parents' assassination and she answered. "No, I'm not allergic to anything, and no I do not have any issues that would cause a reaction."

The doctor nodded. "Okay then. First, I will need to sedate you. Also, have you had a history of drug abuse? I simply need to know to be careful with the drugs I give you."

Alex hesitated, knowing she had to answer honestly. "Yes."

"And, how likely would you be to get addicted again?"

"Not at all. It wasn't my doing, I was forced the drugs. I will never willingly take any bad drug again."

The doctor nodded. "Okay, well I will need to get everything ready. Please wait in there." The doctor motioned to a room with a bed, the typical hospital room. All three went in and Alex sat on the bed, waiting for Dr. Jackson to return.

When he did return, he stuck an IV in Alex's arm and she was quickly out.

After the surgery, the patient's neck was extremely sore, but there were no other side-effects. They paid Dr. Jackson and were quickly out of there, heading to their next destination.

Dr. Jackson then walked into his office. Why someone would need such an operation and not willing to give an ID or explanation was suspicious. While the patient had a Russian look and accent, the other two were obviously American.

So, he contacted one of his friends. He would not tell Dr. Jackson his name, but asked him to refer to him as Berkeley. So, Dr. Jackson emailed Berkeley with information on the three.

_-Percy's Office-_

Percy checked his emails once again, hoping to hear from any of his various contacts. He got an email from one he hadn't heard from in a while. His Russian hospital contact, Dr. Jackson, who described to him as such:

'I performed a surgery on some suspicious people today. The one I performed the surgery on was obviously Russian, but the other two seemed American. Why American's would be in Russia, I do not know, but I thought they seemed to be people of interest.'

Percy emailed back quickly.

'Was the Russian brown haired and looks oddly familiar, named Alex? Were the two Americans a tall woman named Nikita and a man named Michael who revealed nothing with his face? Email back pronto with location if so.'

And so, Percy got the location of the three runaways. He called Amanda into his office.

"Amanda, we have location." Amanda raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Where?"

"Russia, Ukraine to be exact."

"Well, why on Earth would they be going back there?"

"I don't know but we need to get agents on it ASAP. Get Cassie. Let her go along for the ride."

Amanda nodded. "I'll get them ready to go as soon as possible. How big a team?"

"Three targets, team of seven with surveillance. Put Cassie with the team."

"So, a total of twelve? Are you sure we can should use that many?"

"There's no other way to take them out. We've got our three best agents all together. We can't risk not having enough. If they get away, we'll lose them for good."

_-Training area-_

Cassie knocked Dan to the floor, pinning him. She was finally getting up the courage to challenge the senior recruits. As she was calling Jackie over, Amanda walked in. When Amanda walks in, everything stops. Everyone turned to see who was going. Amanda looked at Cassie, beckoning, and turned to walk out. Cassie followed, curious as to why she was chosen. When they got to Amanda's office, there were no clothes out.

"Well Cassandra. We are sending you on a mission and you will get to tag along with the hit-team. So, you won't need anything fancy. This is just a simple take out the targets mission."

"Who are the targets?" Cassie asked curiously.

Amanda hesitated and Cassie noticed, worrying her. "I'm sure you've heard of them. The targets are Alex, Nikita, and Michael."

Cassie paled. As she had heard, they were the best agents, they all escaped, and they were working together to bring down division. She choked up. "A...Alex, N-n-nikita, and Michael? How big is the team?"

"There's going to be seven hit members plus you, and four surveillance members."

"Twelve people? Isn't that a little large?"

"Cassie, remember, these are the biggest threats to division that we have ever seen. Just a week ago, it was one. Now it's three. We can't risk slipping up. We're also going to have some others just as back-ups."

Cassie nodded. "I understand the mission. Who will I be working with?"

"The hit team will be Albert, James, Sandy, Randy, Rachel, Gabe, and Jaden. Surveillance will be Charlie, Birkhoff, Percy, and me. Backup will be…pretty much anyone we can spare."

"Wait, you and Percy are coming?"

"Yes. This is the single most important op in the history of division. If anyone screws it up, we will be there and ready. We need to monitor every single agent there. If we succeed, you could be bumped up to agent status."

As much as the mission scared Cassie, she really wanted to be an agent. Little did she know that if the mission failed, she would be cancelled.


	4. What's Up With Zetrov

Chapter 4- What's up with Zetrov?

Cassie was nervous. All of the agents going with her on the mission had told her there was nothing to worry about. But, there was one thing Percy didn't know. She had seen a picture of Nikita from one of the agents on the hit team, as much as Percy had tried to hide them. The resemblance between herself and Nikita was striking, and it had bothered her. There was no way that two random girls could resemble each other so much and she couldn't figure out why.

She had strapped up her bulletproof vest, knowing perfectly well that if any of the three wanted to kill her, they could easily hit her head. The bulletproof vest was just to help ease her anxiety. She was geared up in all of the equipment long before all of the other agents, Amanda insisting she needed to get used to it before the op.

When everyone had gathered, Birkhoff was handing out files to everyone containing their instructions. Cassie opened hers, expecting to see something like 'follow, act as backup' or something like that. But instead, she got a shocker. Inside, it said she was assigned to something more difficult.

Five of the seven were going to attack from the front. From what Percy and Amanda have observed, Alex, Nikita, and Michael are most likely going to try to escape quietly from the back door. So, that left three more. Those three would be Cassie, Randy, and Jaden, two being the most likely to make Alex and Nikita hesitate.

Cassie read the file and almost dropped it. _Holy Shit Holy Shit Holy Shit. I am supposed to take out Nikita? How the hell am I supposed to do that?_

Cassie turned to Jaden who also had a worried look on her face. She was supposed to take out Alex. She never liked Alex, but she wasn't sure if she could do it. The only true reason she had to hate Alex was for killing Thom, which she learned was an accident anyways.

_-In Nikita's Russian safe house-_

"Alex, how are you feeling?" Nikita was worried for Alex. She knew that coming to Russia would be hard on her even if she had help. _Maybe she isn't ready. _

"I'm feeling fine. My neck's a little sore, but nothing big. How on earth are you planning on getting Zetrov back? We don't know anything about it." Alex looked distant, like she wanted to be elsewhere. Nikita didn't blame her; this probably brought back too many memories.

"Well, I was going to go to the store and get some papers, maybe do some internet research. With Michael, we have access to many of division's files. We can find out who called that mission and go after them first. Then we can work from there."

Alex nodded, not seeming to listen to what Nikita was actually saying. "Well, Alex. I'm going to leave you with Michael. I'll be back soon."

Alex nodded again. Michael looked at Nikita, worry in his eyes. "Be careful Nikita. We don't know if division has any spies here or not. I can't access that information from this computer."

"I'll be as careful as I can Michael. I've got cash, rental car. I was thinking about buying some hair dye too. It might throw them off long enough if we need it."

Nikita walked out the door and Alex didn't watch her go. She was too absorbed in her memories, memories of her father and the company. When Alex was a little girl, she wanted to rule the company. Then she found out what her father did, and she wasn't so sure anymore. Now, Alex wanted it in memory of her father but she didn't want to become the Alex from her induced dream-state.

Nikita hadn't seen the dream, she hadn't been there. Alex knew that if she took over Zetrov, she wouldn't be able to have that happy life with Nathan that she saw. That was the single reason she was upset with Nikita; for not asking her first.

_-In Division's Car-_

Cassie was still freaking out. She had no idea if she could do it. Percy was telling her he had been watching her training and that she underestimated herself, but the reassurance didn't help. Both she and Jaden weren't sure about themselves, which theoretically endangered the mission.

Percy had purposely planned it to send Jaden after Alex and Cassie after Nikita. If Jaden didn't hesitate, Alex most likely would. If Cassie didn't hesitate, Nikita most likely would.

The car had finally gotten to the airport and out to the tarmac where their private plane was waiting. Everyone got in the plane and they soon took off, flying to the closest airport to their destination. During the flight, Cassie tried to sleep off her anxiety.

_-Nikita-_

Nikita pulled up to the general store, glad to have leftover superdollars. Sometimes she felt bad spending them, but she had no other way. When she went inside, she quickly scanned for security cameras. There was just one by the exit that she easily avoided.

She picked up all of the business magazines and newspapers, scanning for any mention of Zetrov. A few mentioned the CEO and carried them while she looked for hair dye. She couldn't find very much. She thought about bleaching Alex's hair, but then she'd stand out even more in this area and nobody would recognize her as Alexandra Udinov.

After paying for the magazines, she quickly drove home, not wanting to leave Michael and Alex alone for too long. When she got back, everything was the same as when she left. Alex was still lying around looking distant, and Michael had turned on the little TV, watching the subtitles more than the actual show. He laughed a few times. Nikita smiled, glad he was enjoying it.

She turned back to Alex. "Alex, are you alright?"

Without turning to look at her, she answered. "Why didn't you ask me first?"

Nikita could tell there was something wrong. "Alex, why does this bother you so much? I would love to know." She put a comforting hand on Alex's back.

"Well, you don't know what goes on inside my head. When Amanda gave me the Ibogaine, she tried to get inside my head. She made my deepest wants and fears become personified in my dreams. My want…it was…Nathan. We had been married for three years and we had a baby girl. Then, my fear…it was an adult Russian me. And…she…shot Nathan. If I run Zetrov, I can't live that life I want with Nathan. I don't want to become that Russian me. She was ruthless."

So, maybe Nikita's concerns from that video from Vlad weren't needed. Alex wasn't becoming like her.

"I'm sorry Alex. I didn't think about that. I should have asked you, but this was my only plan. I'm sorry."

Alex sighed. "Want to look at those articles now?" Alex sat up.

"Sure, we need to look for any mention of Zetrov. Here's a highlighter. Mark everything you find. We can compare our findings when we're done." Nikita pulled the magazines and newspapers out, handing Alex and Michael highlighters.

They all sat down. Michael on the couch, Alex on the bed, and Nikita at the table. After a few hours, they all met back at the table and compared their findings.

Alex was explaining something when a movement caught Nikita's eye. She looked out the window and saw a big black Chevy Tahoe drive by soon followed by a black unmarked van, the very cars division uses.

_There's no way they have found us by now! I was so careful! _

When the cars didn't come back for a few minutes, Nikita turned back to Alex and Michael. Alex finished talking and Michael noticed something.

"It seems that the new Zetrov CEO has recently been involved in the attempted assassination of their rival company. Now, we need to figure out if he was trying to assassinate the other CEO or if someone was trying to hit two birds with one stone. I know, if it was a division job, they would be getting both at the same time, but division doesn't fail, so someone else did it. Now, we need to figure out who."

Then, the suspicious cars drove by again. This time, Nikita knew something was wrong and Michael and Alex spotted the cars for the first time. They all jumped up and quickly got their weapons out of their bags, all handguns with silencers stolen from division, thanks to Alex's stash of weapons at her apartment.

Once they were ready, they moved deeper into the house, closer to the back door.

They didn't realize that's exactly what Percy was expecting.


	5. Cassie

Chapter 5- Cassie

Percy watched the screen, making sure nobody did anything stupid. He couldn't afford screw-ups this time. Through his earpiece, he knew the targets were behaving as expected. Honestly, Percy thought that they would act in an unexpected way, but it seems he was wrong.

He and Amanda, along with Birkhoff, commanded and directed everyone to their spots. He watched and listened as alpha-team closed in on the front door and beta-team took positions at the back. Percy, Birkhoff, and Amanda all watched carefully, ready to take out and replace anyone who messes up. Percy watched Cassie very carefully, watching for warning signs that she couldn't do it.

Alpha team waited for the command from Percy. He signaled to them and they went in slowly, not wanting to get shot in the head as they all knew the targets were capable of. There were some noises and gunshots inside, and as expected, alpha-team backed out and the targets exited out the back.

Beta team moved in.

_-The Targets-_

Nikita pushed everyone out the back door, covering their backs. The hit team however, didn't chase them. They stayed within the front of the building. Nikita couldn't figure out why, it was out of character. Were they being cautious? Were they scared? Why?

They exited the back door, and Nikita felt Alex stiffen. She turned around. Alex had been quickly pinned to the ground by her recruit enemy Jaden, who had caught her by surprise and she hesitated. Nikita spun, trying to locate the other hit-team-members. Michael was in hand-to-hand combat with another man, but Nikita located the third member.

She looked at her and couldn't believe her eyes. The resemblance was striking, and she was certain who it was. It was her younger sister Cassandra. "Cass?" She said quietly. Nikita recognized her sister almost immediately, even after over fourteen years. Cass lifted her gun, fear in her eyes. Nikita was on her in a second, trying not to hurt her but to subdue her. "Cass, it's me. Nikki. Don't you remember?" Cassie didn't answer, wondering what the hell was going on.

Nikita hear a crack of a gun to a head, but she ignored it, smacking Cassie in the head with her gun, causing her to pass out. Holding the limp girl, Nikita turned to Alex. Alex had somehow gotten out from under Jaden and smashed her with the butt of her gun. Jaden was on the ground, certainly not dead, but unconscious. Michael's opponent was on the ground, a gunshot through his shoulder.

_-Surveillance Van-_

Percy couldn't believe his eyes. Somehow, the targets had subdued all three agents. Percy cursed. "Birkhoff! Get more agents over there immediately! We can't let them get away again." They had kidnapped Percy's one tool. Nikita was taking Cassie with her.

Birkhoff called into his radio. "Alpha-team. Get back there now. Beta-team has been taken down. Go!"

The team moved, trying to get around the house as quickly as possible. Nikita chose her hideout well; this house wasn't easy to maneuver around or through. By the time alpha-team would get there, it would be too late, so Percy jumped out of the van with a sniper rifle. He hadn't done this in a long time, but it was necessary. He aimed at the escaping targets and shot multiple times.

He couldn't see that far, but he did hear a scream of pain. He had hit someone, one of the girls. Alex started limping badly before falling over. "Bingo."

He jumped back in the truck, commanding alpha team to take them dead or alive. He needed to see their bodies. He couldn't believe from a report if they were dead. The driver of the van wove in between trees, trying to get to the targets.

But, Percy had looked away too soon. Nikita may have been carrying Cassie, but Michael could carry Alex.

_-The Targets-_

There were multiple shots from the van, but Nikita kept running as fast as she could with Cassie in her arms. She heard someone fall behind her, knowing it was Alex. She was about to turn around and help, but Michael called to her. "Keep going, I've got Alex." So, Nikita kept running.

Michael followed, trying to keep his faster pace while carrying Alex. Alex was insisting she could run herself, but Michael knew better. Alex didn't see the extend of her injury, so Michael kept carrying her and she eventually gave up, starting to really feel the pain.

When they had gotten to the top of a hill, they looked behind them. It seemed that Percy wasn't ready to give up. They were attempting to driver their van and Tahoe through the woods, gaining slowly on them.

Nikita saw the faces of the people in the van. She didn't realize that Percy was serious enough about this to bring himself, Amanda, and bring Birkhoff out of the computer lab. Nikita sighed. It would be hard to get away from them. They had to throw them off somehow.

Cassie was starting to wake up. "mergjihfieh"

"Cassie, don't you remember me? Nikita? I knew you when you were little, I didn't know what had happened to you."

Nikita, for a rare few minutes, remembered her past.

_Before Nikita was recruited, she had a little sister. But, her little sister had gone missing when she was four years old. Nikita hadn't seen her since. She should be eighteen by now. _

_When she was little, all she wanted was a little sister to be a real friend, since the kids at school were scared of her. They could tell that she was different, but she didn't know why. She excelled at PE and computer classes. When she got into middle school, her school started to teach fencing, and she excelled at that too. None of the kids were her friend. Mostly, she didn't mind being a loner, but sometimes the idea of a friend seemed nice to her. But now, it was too late. She was in division, supposedly dead. _

_But then, when she had tried to go find her, division had threatened her, saying it was too dangerous and distracting. They said she was as good as dead. _

Cassie opened her eyes. "I've been an orphan for my whole life. I've been through foster care for as long as I can remember. Why didn't anybody know?"

"If you're my Cassie, then your story is like Alex's. Division attempted to get rid of you, and someone saved you. They killed your family. Alex is with me now because she wants revenge. However, I think Alex's story is worse than yours. Cassie, how old are you anyways?"

"I'm eighteen. Division recruited me when I was seventeen, not too long ago. I just turned eighteen a few weeks ago."

Yep, that sounded right. Nikita couldn't figure it out. How on Earth had she been kidnapped, and where did she end up?

_-In the van-_

"Birkhoff, move the van! We're losing them! We can't fail this mission. If she get's Cassie, we're pretty much screwed." Percy yelled at his team, anger filling his head. Nikita was seriously getting on his nerves. And that's just an understatement.

They raced their vehicles through the woods, narrowly missing plenty of trees. They were slowly gaining on the foursome, but it would be plenty easy to lose them if they got farther, deeper into the cover of the woods and darkness. With the van bouncing around, nobody could get a good shot anyways.

Percy did finally notice, watching out the front window, that Michael was carrying the injured Alex, proof that he had finally cracked and joined Nikita. So, he for sure had three enemies now, and possibly a fourth, depending on how convincing Nikita was. Even though, he knew Nikita was very convincing. That's what they trained her to be and Percy still couldn't get over the fact that they pretty much are causing their own downfall.

Percy could see alpha-team in front of them, trying to not get run over but get in a shot or two at the same time. Alpha-team was falling behind, and Percy knew that they had almost no chance of succeeding.

Amanda turned to him. "You know Percy, we never gave Cassie her agent tracker did we? What a shame, that would be useful right about now. Maybe we should take that into consideration next time." Percy nodded, angry at himself for not thinking of it. Cassie was just turning out to be a burden.

As it got darker, Percy realized there was no way they were going to win this mission. Once the sun set, they could only see by their headlights. Percy called to the teams, directing everyone back to the house. They pulled Jaden and Randy into the van and all made a new plan. They were going to 'acquire' a sturdy off-road vehicle and activate Cassie's recruit tracker and Michael's agent tracker which hopefully hadn't been removed. (But it probably had.)

Jaden had a big bruise on her head where she had been hit with Alex's gun but Randy was in worse condition. He needed to get help soon. Luckily, Percy expected something like this to happen. He had all of the necessary supplies, and soon fixed Randy until he was in a stable condition.

Percy sent Randy back to division, instructing him to spend the night there and see the doctor as soon as possible. So, Randy flew back to the US on the plane while everyone else stayed. They found a cheap motel to stay at where they wouldn't be noticed. After a good night's rest, they were going to set out with their newly acquired vehicle and hunt down the traitors.

_-On the Run-_

Nikita had finally let Cassie move herself instead of being carried, but Michael insisted on carrying Alex. Alex had tried to walk, but her leg crumpled under any weight. She was losing blood, so Michael set her down on the ground. Nikita bandaged up her leg, a temporary fix.

Nikita had stuffed as much money as she could into her jacket, hoping it was enough. They had to find somewhere secure to stay, and soon. Alex's leg wasn't going to heal itself. But first, they had more urgent things to take care of. Nikita turned to Cassie.

"Cass, did they give you your agent tracker yet?"

"No. Why does it matter?"

"Because they'd kill you instantly if they did. Now, we need to get your recruit tracker out. Normally, I'd just change the settings in Birkhoff's horrible security, but I no longer have access to a computer. We need to find a pharmacy or something like it somewhere and then get to a bathroom." Everyone nodded, and they set off again, Alex still in Michael's careful arms.


	6. Juice Boxes and Gunshot Wounds

Chapter 6- Juice boxes and gunshot wounds

Alex could feel her head bobbing limply on Michael's shoulder. She wanted to prove that she was strong and that she could stand up for herself. But, that wasn't happening, not with a bullet in her leg. _Damn You Percy. _She opened her eyes, watching Michael's face carefully. As always, he had a serious face on, seeming to either be deep in thought or not care.

Alex lifted her head, watching as Nikita and the mysterious division agent walk forwards, Nikita keeping an eye on the other girl. Alex shifted her head to look down at her leg. It seems when she was passed out in Michael's arms, someone had bandaged up her leg, stopping most of the bleeding and making a temporary fix. There was still no way she could carry her weight for any distance without further injuring herself, definitely not in this terrain.

She led her head fall back, resting until they had to stop again. They got to a road, making for smoother travel. Surely Nikita didn't think division had given up. This road was too open. If division were to drive up behind them, Nikita and Michael would have bullets in their heads almost instantly, Alex not far behind.

With the sun gone, the day's heat was waning. Alex shivered, hoping to find shelter soon. She could see lights up ahead, but her head was going fuzzy. She couldn't make out any of the figures in front of her anymore. Once again, she passed out, temporary relief from the pain.

When she opened her eyes again, she was lying in a bathroom stall on one of those baby-changers. Michael was holding her upper torso that was hanging off the platform while her bottom half was lying limply. Nikita was using some tools to dig out the bullet and stitch up the wound. Michael realized she was awake and gave her a juice box.

Where the juice box came from, Alex didn't know, but she did notice the girl standing awkwardly by the sink, half-heartedly watching them. Michael noticed her curiosity. "That's Cassandra. Somehow, she's Nikita's sister, and somehow she's in division. Don't ask me." Michael seemed to drift off in thought as Nikita finished stitching and bandaging Alex's leg.

Nikita looked at her after cleaning up her stuff. "How do you feel Alex?"

Alex finished her juice box. "I feel a little woozy."

"Do you think you can walk?"

Alex moved her leg herself and then swung it over the edge of the platform, lowering it to the ground. She took a deep breath and then put weight on it, wincing and releasing the pressure. "No, I don't think I can, not yet anyways. It's sore mostly. I think I can stand, but not walk."

Nikita nodded. "Okay, we need to get some wheels. Michael, why don't you and Cassie go do that? Alex, you can come with me to get some food. I bet you're really hungry." Alex nodded. Just the thought of food made her mouth water. The juice hadn't helped very much, but it cleared her head a bit.

_-Percy's Hotel Room-_

Amanda knocked on Percy's door. She was reading over her notes and found a bit of information that might give them some leverage. She called a meeting with Percy, telling him it was of the upmost importance, regarding mission triplet. She entered soon after knocking, not waiting for an answer.

"Hello Percy. I found a bit of helpful information. It seems that our little rouge agent had a 'special friend.' He lives in the apartment across from her and his name is Nathan. However, I sent an agent to do some recon. It seems Nikita has planted bugs and cameras, so we will alert them instantly if we invade the apartment. I have reason to believe that if we threaten Nathan, Alex will come running to us, begging to let him live. What is your plan?"

Percy thought for a moment. "Get him. They're here in Russia, how can they get there quick enough. Call off the hunt. We're going back to division. Get Birkhoff back to the US to retrieve this boy, Nathan you said?"

Amanda nodded. "Very Well." She pulled out her cell phone, dialing a number. She walked out of his room, waiting for an answer.

Percy smiled. He was sure Alex was Nikita 2.0. They fought the same, they talked the same, and they had the same distinguishing qualities. And, they seemed to have almost the same love life too. However, Alex's wasn't going to end the same. Whether Alex listened or not, they were both going to die.

_-Baby Changing station-_

Alex leaned onto her foot, trying to hold her weight and walk. She had leaned against the wall for support, slowly making her way to the door. As much as crutches could help, they would be a nuisance later on. Alex didn't want the burden of trying to carry them everywhere.

As she exercised her muscles, Alex could put slightly more weight on her leg, enough to get her slowly limping. It was obviously painful, but Nikita knew she had to let Alex do this on her own; it was her nature to want to succeed without help.

Nikita, with the limping Alex, walked out of the bathroom into the gas station they had walked into earlier. Nikita had gotten the chip out of Cassie before Alex had even stirred. Nikita grabbed some granola bars and chocolate for Alex, buying it quickly before going outside.

Nikita knew that Alex couldn't stand the cold for very much longer. The wound had taken its toll, and Alex hadn't healed enough yet.

A big black car came speeding to stop in front of Nikita and Alex. They jumped back, worried it was division. The doors opened, revealing Michael and Cassie. "Nice choice." Nikita was impressed. They had chosen a common enough car that was nice and sturdy.

Alex climbed into the back next to Cassie and Nikita switched with Michael to drive. Nikita knew where she was going. She had set up a few safe-houses for them, knowing there was a good chance of them being caught one or two times. The drive to the next one would be an hour or two.

They all sat back, resting in the comfortable seats of the car. Alex and Cassie fell asleep, but Michael and Nikita stayed awake. Nikita was because she was driving. Michael was because he was in alert mode.

The long drive was quiet and uneventful, tension slowly building in the silence. Michael still felt odd, running from division, and Nikita could tell it was started to stress him out. He wasn't built to do this alone, she could tell. The only reason he was doing this was for Alex and Nikita. (And maybe a little retaliation at Percy to go along with it.)

Halfway through the ride, Nikita's phone beeped. She knew immediately it was the warning sound for Nathan's house. Not wanting to wake everyone, she quietly checked out the video feed. All she could see at first was Nathan walking in, but something seemed off. He seemed stressed and tired, but there could be plenty of reason why.

Not seeing any signs of division, Nikita put her phone back. It looked like Nathan was safe for now. She kept on driving, going far past the speed limit. Their next safe-house was in a city where they could blend in better. But, Nikita wanted to get there unnoticed and in the dark. With the sun rising soon, they needed to get there.

When they arrived, the place was much like the building she had back before Alex ran from division and before Michael found her. She set up her stuff quickly, digging in some closets to find her stash of weapons. As like the other house, this one was stocked with sufficient money to survive for months. She pulled out some cots, wishing she set these houses up with more than one bed.

She woke the rest of the group up and directed Alex to the bed. She needed it and didn't refuse when she saw the others had cots. Quickly going back to sleep, Alex looked like an innocent lost puppy that had been kicked too many times by the same passersby. Cassie just looked like a lost pup, not yet beaten. Michael on the other hand, was like a rock, a hard rock that had yet to be broken into.

With the assurance that everyone seemed asleep and well, Nikita fell asleep on her own cot. The place, though not heated, was still not cold either. They had ample blankets stashed under the bed, in the closets, and on the floor.

Everyone slept for a few hours, finally being woken up around eleven from the morning sun flooding in the windows. Cassie was the first up, having gotten a good night sleep the night before. Michael followed soon after, being pulled out of unconsciousness by the rustling of someone moving around. Nikita came third, awoken by the quiet bickering of Michael and Cassie. Alex woke up soon after Nikita, the weariness from her injury finally wearing off.

Alex stood up and walked around, exercising the stiffness out of her leg. She was able to walk almost normally now, though a little bit slower due to the limp. However, most of her time was spent sitting down or leaning on the strong leg.

When everyone was awake, Nikita offered to go down and get food for breakfast. Nobody else wanted to go, so they accepted her offer. Cassie and Alex talked, Cassie asking about Alex's story. Michael felt out of place among the two teenage girls and waited for Nikita to return with food.

Cassie was absorbed in Alex's story when Nikita got back. The story temporarily forgotten, Alex and Cassie ran to the bearer of food. Nikita had gotten some basic foods from down the street. When everyone's bellies were full, Alex continued her story, Nikita listening to Alex's side. She had never actually heard it from Alex before and found her point of view similar to what she expected.

Cassie seemed very surprised about both ordeals with Vlad and seemed to look up to her ability to ditch the drugs. Cassie seemed to look up to Alex and Nikita thought that they could become friends. If only her own sister remembered her.


	7. Nathan

Chapter 7- Nathan

Cassie was getting extremely bored. She was pretty much stuck here with nothing to do while Nikita, Michael, and Alex all used their 'division training' to search the computers for information about Zetrov. They seemed to forget that Cassie was trained too. She was one shot away from becoming an agent. She was barely less skilled than Alex actually.

But nobody seemed to care whether she had the skills or not. They expected her to entertain herself in an empty house in the middle of nowhere. Somehow, she was supposed to have something to do.

So, she dug around and located herself a pencil and paper, doodling the day away on the single sheet of paper. Finally, after lunch, they let her join them. They had gathered information and were trying to piece it all together and make a plan. So far, they figured out possibilities of the hit-team and where they could be located.

Cassie was there to try and help them piece things together. After conversing for a while, they finally pieced together that the people who tried to kill the Udinovs were the ones who were the heirs to Zetrov. They also figured out that there was a humane and eco-friendly group that wanted to take both Zetrov and their rival down. Before the assassination attempt, the group had been seen protesting outside the meeting, evidence that the assassination was probably someone trying to take down both groups.

Even if it didn't get rid of the companies, it did give both of them some bad press, being accused of trying to get rid of the other. There was currently a fight going on between the two.

So, what Nikita was planning on doing was kidnapping the CEO. That's how Nikki rolls, kidnapping the head honcho. Alex had a different idea.

"What if we just kick him out of office. Expose me as Alexandra Udinov and the general public will get me back in." She said it in a slightly joking manner, seeming to be offering this sarcastically. But of course, Michael didn't appreciate the sarcasm. He was a pretty serious guy.

"Alex, if we do that you'll have division on you within an hour. And, that would be counter-productive." Michael seemed a little annoyed and like he still didn't quite understand why they were getting Zetrov back.

Nikita turned to him. "Well, if these are such bad ideas, then what do you want Michael? What's your plan?" Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Well, what if we simply inquire for a meeting. We can pose as reporters or something, then talk to him, threaten him. You know the drill."

Cassie answered this time. "That wouldn't work. If Percy knows what we're here for, he'll be thinking you'll go after the CEO. If you go in division-style, Percy will be expecting it. We need to think differently, make our own ideas. What if we somehow teamed up with the rival company? When we tell them we plan on putting in Alex as CEO, he'll expect her to be some weak leader-less woman. With that doubt, he will help us and the blame will be on him."

Nikita looked impressed. "Nice thinking Cass. Now that's an unusual plan. If we do that, then we can avoid the blame being on ourselves. Good thinking. What do you think? Michael? Alex?"

Alex nodded. Michael looked at Nikita in his normal 'I'm doubtful but I'll play along' kind of way. And so, we began our planning on infiltrating the rival company.

Once again, Nikita's phone buzzed. She turned away from everyone, checking it. It was the security at Nathan's house, but this time it was serious. Amanda had burst in the door and walked in, her calmness stretching through the whole house. Nikita checked the other cameras, relieved to find out Nathan was not currently in the house.

"Shit. Alex, what's Nathan's number?"

Concerned, Alex quickly gave it to her. "481-516-2342"

Nikita dialed, praying for his and Alex's sakes that he picked up.

_-Nathan's Car- _

His phone was ringing as he was driving home. At the next stoplight, he picked it up and looked at the caller ID. He didn't know the number, but answered anyways. "Hello. This is Nathan."

"Hello, Nathan. I am one of Alex's friends. Whatever you do, DO NOT go back to your apartment. There are some bad people waiting for you there. If you go back, you WILL be killed."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Nathan was extremely disbelieving. Why would one of Alex's friends be telling him something like this?

"Just do it Nathan." He recognized the voice. It was that girl hunting around Alex's apartment a week ago.

"Hey, you were that woman in Alex's apartment. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. But, if you go there, you won't be the only one hurt."

"Alex isn't in trouble is she?" Nathan was worried. That woman had told him Alex would be okay, but now he got this mysterious call from 'Alex's friend.' This was getting a little sketchy in his mind. "Well, if I don't go to my apartment, where am I supposed to go?"

Nikita told him the address to her old lair. "I will send someone to get you. Just wait there patiently."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Nathan, do you want to talk to Alex?"

"If she's there, then yes."

There was some shuffling around on the other end of the phone.

"Nathan, get your butt away from your apartment. There are some bad people. They want to get to me through you. Or kill you. Either way isn't a good thing." Alex sounded sincere.

"Fine. Who will I be watching out for?"

"They're trained assassins and you won't see obvious signs of them without training, but if you see some black Tahoes or vans repeatedly, they're probably circling you."

"Okay, sure. When will I see you again?"

"Nathan, I really completely honestly don't know."

"Well, where are you?"

"…I really can't tell you. I want to, but I can't. If they get their hands on you, They might try and get that information out of you, especially if they think I contacted you. I'm sorry Nathan. I hope I'll see you soon."

"I hope to see you too Alex. Please, don't get hurt or anything, okay?"

"Okay Nathan. So, you'll go where Nikki told you?"

"Yeah, fine, I'll go where she told me to."

"Thanks you so much Nathan, this means so much to me."

"You're welcome Alex. Anything for you."

Alex hung up. Nathan put his phone down, and sat at the green light while people honked at him. This was a lot to take in.

He turned into the right turn lane, heading in the direction he was told. Looking back at his apartment, he saw the two cars; The black Tahoe and the black van. He set off quickly to the place he was told.

_-Nathan's Apartment-_

Amanda walked around, growing more frustrated with every step. "Percy, he's not here, I repeat, Nathan is not here. Target is not here. Nikita must have warned him."

"Surveillance has eyes. He was driving this way but made a sudden change in direction."

"Nikita must have warned him. Team Beta, follow."

"Beta team has lost visual."

"Surveillance?"

"Visual as been lost." Amanda was becoming even more frustrated with each word. Nathan was their key leverage, and it seems, OF COURSE! Nikita got to him first. Their mole was gone! How was she still doing it?

"Birkhoff! Check for breaches in your security system. You better hope Nikita hasn't gotten in or you better kiss yourself goodbye."

"Will Do, Amanda. But I assure you, my security is up to date and impenetrable."

"That's exactly what you said before."

Amanda walked out of the apartment and followed team-alpha back to the van. If she didn't get Nathan, she was going to need some serious help getting Alex back.

She dialed another number, a contact she had within the FBI. "Matt, yes, I need to report a wanted person. Caucasian Male, early twenties. Nathan Baker Reiley. Resident of New York."

She closed her phone, hoping Nikita hadn't gotten herself some more fake IDs. They suspected that's how she got Alex out of the country.

_-Russia-_

Nikita dialed her phone. She had to get someone to her old apartment before Nathan was found. "Yes, Peter, I need some help. I need you to get to my place. Remember where it is? There will be a man there. Bring him somewhere safe and I will send someone to you."

"I'll bring him to my place. Who will you send?"

"I will be sending Michael. It will be a while, we are far away, but when Michael gets there, he will take over. If you can, try to get him a fake ID."

"Sure thing Nikki."

Nikita closed her phone and turned to Michael. "Go get Nathan. Here's the address." Nikita wrote down Peter's address and handed it to Michael.

Michael nodded and walked out of the house. "I'm taking the car. It'll be at the airport. I've got a contact there who will fly me."

"Bye Michael."

"Bye Nikita."

Michael left, leaving the girls alone in the house. Nikita hoped that he didn't get caught on the way into the US. They were probably now Division's number one focus, whether they were in Russia or the US or Antarctica.


	8. Issak Ivanov

Chapter 8- Isaak Ivanov

Nikita pulled Alex and Cassie close. "So, we need to start our plan now. We can't waste any time. Michael can get Nathan and bring him back. We need to work on getting Alex back on top. Okay? So, first, we need to go see the guy from your rivaling company. I need to make a call to his assistant."

Nikita dialed a number and walked into the other room. Alex and Cassie conversed. "So, Cassie, what do you think of our plan?"

Cassie thought for a moment. "Well, I think that it's a good plan but with too much potential for backfire. We need to make absolutely sure that you seem weak and dependant. We need to pull off the image that you lived with help and dependency since you were in the assassination. I mean, you were, but you're very independent now. I think the biggest thing is you need to make sure that you pull of the image of Nikita being like…like a mom or something. Someone you NEED. Even if it's a lie. However, with your division training, I have no doubts you can do it."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. If I seem even slightly independent, then this plan won't work. We really only have one shot. I was also wondering, we may need to reveal division. It might keep them at bay if people knew. If people knew they were hunting me, they'd know if division killed me. It's simply an extra protection. If I were killed, everyone would know it was them. It might make them less likely to come after me. We can tell about the assassination of my parents, but I think we can skip the whole 'being a division runaway' out of the story."

Cassie thought about that. "I don't know, it makes sense, but that could backfire too. It might just give them reason to shut you up. You know how irritable Percy and Amanda are. If we reveal division, Percy is just going to be pissed. When he's pissed, he can be very unpredictable. I think honestly, there's no good way to go about this. No matter what we do, there can be a way for it to backfire."

Alex collapsed backwards onto the bed and sighed. "This is impossible. Whatever we do, division will locate us instantly."

_-Nathan- _

He had been at Alex's friend's place for a few hours. Someone was supposed to come get him. He saw a car drive up, and it wasn't a suspicious car. A man got out and came to the apartment. He approached Nathan. "Hello Nathan. I am Peter, one of Nikita's friends. She send me on behalf of Alex."

"Uh, hi. Yeah, I'm Nathan. Are you the guy that's supposed to bring me to safety?"

'Yes, but first I have to bring you to a friend. He's going to get you a fake ID so we can get you out of the country to Alex."

"Where is she? I've been worried about her."

"Last I heard, she was somewhere overseas. Nikita wasn't very specific, she never is. Come On."

Peter turned around and Nathan followed as they walked to the car. They quickly got in and drove off. Soon, they pulled up to a sketchy part of town. "What the hell has Alex gotten herself into?" Nathan whispered to himself. They met another guy inside who took Nathan's photograph and fingerprints. Pretty soon, he had fake documents all forged and Peter paid.

He dialed a number. "Hey Nikita. Got the docs but I expect you to pay me back. You know the prices." He closed the phone and led Nathan back outside to the car. Nathan was still baffled. He couldn't fathom why Alex would need to run from someone powerful enough to need fake documents and records. In a thoughtful trance, Nathan was transported to Peter's house where they soon met with Michael.

And, of course, Nathan remembered Michael. And it wasn't a very happy memory. Nathan wasn't too excited about it, but he knew Michael was going to bring him to Alex.

He and Michael left Peter with the papers and started driving to the airport. As they were passing into an intersection, a big black SUV pulled through a red light and they crashed, Michael yelling something that sounded a lot like "DAMN YOU AMANDA!" But Nathan couldn't make out the words before his head crashed into something and he blacked out.

_Later_

Nathan woke up feeling groggy and sore. Around him, he could see a lot of grey and he seemed to be strapped down by his wrists and ankles. Michael was nowhere to be seen.

Nathan sighed. He figured this was why Alex was telling him to get away. Seems they didn't move quick enough.

A tall woman walked in looking very calm and collected. "Hello Nathan. I hear you know Alex? I have some questions to ask you."

Nathan swallowed. He knew that, as innocent as this woman tried to seem, she also seemed scary and dangerous.

"So, were you and Alex close at all?" Nathan didn't answer. "You can trust me Nathan. If you talk to me, Alex won't get hurt."

Nathan was getting worried. She was no ordinary lady. "How do I know you won't hurt me?" Amanda sighed. "Nathan, if you talk, you'll save Alex."

That was motivation enough for him.

_-Russia-_

Nikita hadn't heard from Michael yet and she was a little bit worried. She didn't want to worry Alex, but she knew if they were captured, Alex would find out soon enough.

"Alex, I need to talk to you." The girl turned to her, a look of hope plastered to her face.

"Have you heard from him yet?"

"No, and that's what I'm worried about. We should have heard something from him by now. I got his text when he arrived, but he should have texted when he got Nathan and again when they reached the plane. I don't know if he's captured or safe, but if something happens, I don't want you to be caught by surprise. I thought it would be better if you knew. He could simply be in an unsafe position to contact us." Nikita looked at Alex sympathetically. Alex looked dejected.

"I understand." She lied back down on the bed, her anxiety obvious.

"Alex, whether they are back or not, we need to get going to meet the CEO soon. He is expecting us and it was extremely difficult to get this appointment. Are you ready? We need to leave soon." Cassie got up and began gathering her stuff. Alex sighed then got up too.

They all got in their new rental car that Nikita had gone and gotten and drove off to meet the president.

The car ride there was uneventful. It seemed division had backed off for a little bit, probably focusing on Nathan and maybe Michael. Alex and Cassie sat in the back and watched out of the windows while Nikita drove. For the most part, Alex didn't recognize the area. When they got to the city however, memories were flooding her mind. She could tell some differences, but for the most part, the area was the same.

Alex could recognize different streets where certain stores were and where her father liked to eat. Things like that. Little things. But, Nikita could tell, the familiarity made Alex feel more at home and welcome. She didn't seem like she was in a new place at all.

When they arrived at the office building, there was someone there waiting for them to lead them to the CEO. They learned his name was Isaak Ivanov, Mr. Ivanov. They got in the elevator and rode it up to the very top floor where they were escorted to Mr. Ivanov's office. He greeted them then looked at Alex.

In his native language, he talked to Alex who talked back, slipping easily into her accent. Nikita was unsure of the exact translation, but the general gist of their conversation was:

"Hello, young Alexandra. I met you once, maybe you remember? I believe you were twelve."

Looking at his face, Alex thought for a moment. "Yes, I do believe I remember you. I think we met at one of my father's parties. He invited you to be nice, whether you were a competitor or not. You were very polite."

"As were you. You've grown up so much. I hear you are wanting to take back Zetrov. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is. It was my father's, so now it is rightfully mine."

"Are you sure you can handle such a large business? I would hate to see you fail." _Lie_

"I think I can handle it, with help from some others." She gestured to Nikita and Cassie.

"So, I take it you trust these people?"

"Of Course, they saved me from the fire and I grew up with them. I know them very well."

Mr. Ivanov nodded. With a heavy accent, he turned to Nikita. "So, you are the woman who saved young Alexandra. You did a great thing. It was generous of you."

Nikita nodded. "She was such a young girl. It would have been terrible if she had perished alongside her family."

"I must ask though, why have you waited so long to reveal yourself?"

Alex answered this time, back in her American accent which surprised Mr. Ivanov. "Personal Reasons." He accepted that answer and nodded.

"So, you are asking me, your competitor, for help getting you your company back?"

"We were hoping so, yes." Nikita answered. "We knew that you were friends with Mr. Udinov when you were younger."

Mr. Ivanov nodded. "That would be so. For Nikolai, I may help. You may be a competitor, but you are also friends. Now, why did you request my help, may I ask?"

Nikita answered again, the whole plan clear in her mind. "We were hoping you could provide some reliable protection. As we discovered, The Udinov family death was not an accident, it was an assassination. Whoever wanted Nikolai out of office will be trying to get Alex out too. They will not like that they failed in killing her. They will be a great threat."

Mr. Ivanov thought for a moment. "Very true. As you may know, I was recently accused with attempting to murder the current CEO of Zetrov. I believe the people responsible may also be the ones that killed Nikolai. Two birds with one stone, as you Americans say."

"That's precisely what we were thinking Mr. Ivanov. Will you be willing to provide us with the means to bring the Udinov rule back?"

"Of course. Enemy of my enemy is a friend. And, I always help friends. This will need preparation."


	9. Fighting and Figuring

Chapter 9- Fighting and Figuring

Nathan dropped his head down. Amanda hadn't been very nice and he had ended up telling her all about him and Alex, everything about their plan. He didn't know enough to give division a heads-up to where Alex was or what she was doing, but he said enough to make them not like him very much.

In the meantime, Michael was elsewhere in the facility, getting beat up on by Percy. Percy didn't like to do it, but he knew it was necessary. Michael wasn't going to willingly talk, and Percy knew it. So, Percy decided to torture Michael, knowing perfectly well he was trained to resist such measures. It was worth a try.

Michael was barely standing, shackles into the middle of a room much like Percy had once done to Nikita. While Amanda fed on emotional pain, Percy leaned more towards things of the physical realm. Unlike Nikita however, Michael had nothing for Amanda to use to emotionally hurt him, other than the memories of Nikki. So, that left Percy and his more traditional torture methods.

This included things like electric shock, hot metal, and beating, all of which Percy had performed on some poor souls in the world, most likely dead. It was safe to say that Michael wasn't looking forward to the interrogation at all.

Nathan was waiting for someone to come back. He had been left tied up in the room, waiting for someone to come back with news about Alex. Amanda had told him she had been shot, but it did not hit any main organs or arteries, so she would most likely be fine, if of course, they could get the bullet out. From dealing with these people, Nathan had no doubts that Alex and her friends had the skills to do so.

Eventually, some nerdy guy who he learned was called Birkhoff came in and untied him, making him follow. They walked out of the room, down some halls, until they reached their destination: the medical center.

"Well, Nathan, as a precautionary measure, we are going to be putting a tracker chip in you today."

"What? Why?"

"In case you escape. Trust me, that would be a bad idea."

Birkhoff strapped him down to the chair and put an IV into his arm. Nathan was soon out. Birkhoff planted the chip, this one not a kill-chip, in his hip like Nikita's and Michael's. Percy wanted him to put in a kill-chip, but Birkhoff convinced him otherwise. He wasn't a threat to anybody, or at least not division.

Nathan awoke soon after, his hip sore and bandaged. Birkhoff had given him some grey, plain clothes that he said would help him blend in a bit better.

While he was in the facility, he was given a pretty loose rein. He could converse with 'recruits' and sit in on any of their 'training sessions.' He wasn't sure what they were being recruited and trained for, but it didn't seem very legal.

Every once in a while, usually at mealtime, a fight between two or sometimes three recruits would break out, and the security guards would quickly fall in and drag the fighters elsewhere. There was one particularly bad fight where three people got dragged off, one of them to not return until much later sporting some extra bruises and other injuries.

After that incident, Nathan tried to keep to himself, staying on people's good sides. He saw Amanda watching him many times, seeming particularly interested when he joined in on the training. After a while, he began to participate in the combat training. He needed to work out, but seeing as this was how everyone got their exercise, there was no gym for him to use.

During all of these sessions, Amanda seemed to analyze his every move. All of the recruits easily pinned him, but he was learning various techniques and moves that he had never seen before. He was slowly getting better, but was still lagging behind the others. After some time, he noticed Amanda was leaving him alone more, or so it seemed. He started gaining experience and began overtaking the newer recruits. While he never joined in for their weapons training, he was interested in their computer training, even if it was hacking and such.

Through his time spent doing this, Nathan never even heard anything about Nikita or Alex. Percy and Amanda had made it perfectly clear to all the recruits and agents that he was not to know about them. However, some secrets can't be kept forever. There are some times when someone doesn't think, doesn't know someone's around, or even does something on purpose to expose a secret.

During a training session, one of the instructors must have forgotten about Nathan. He was explaining that there were some people that the recruits may need to fight, and that these people were extremely talented. "Take Nikita for example. She broke out of division and took down a whole room full of recruits and agents. And Alex, she tricked the whole of division into thinking she was loyal. She even went to the extent of faking someone else as the mole."

The two names by themselves may not have bothered Nathan, but when heard together like that, everything seemed to click into place. Immediately after the instructor said that, Amanda burst in, anger momentarily unhidden on her face. "Nathan, come here." Nathan approached and turned around to see a guard bringing the instructor elsewhere.

Fear in his mind, Nathan followed. _Are these the people Alex is so scared of? How did she even get pulled into this? Shit, I am in deeper than I expected. How was I unlucky enough to get dragged into this anyways?_

Amanda turned to face him. The confusion must have shown on his face because Amanda was acting all fake-calm again. "Nathan. What do you know about Alex's past?"

He thought for a moment, the pieces still working in his head. He realized something. "Well, she never actually talked about her past. She seemed like one of those, 'put the past behind you' kind of people. I never really asked her about it. Her past is her business. Why does it matter to you?"

"Because Nathan. This facility is trying to figure out her past. If someone seems to reject their past, then they must have something to hide. We believe Alex may not be American, that she may be working for another country. We do not believe she is simply some civilian."

More pieces slid into place. Why Alex avoided certain things, why she seemed so jumpy all of the time. Maybe she wasn't the innocent girl Nathan first perceived. But, he believed Amanda was the bad guy, not Alex.

Suddenly, Michael jumped from another corridor, looking very beaten up and tired. He smashed into Amanda. Amanda hit the wall, her head cracking against the cement, slumping to the floor unconscious. "Nathan, we need to get out of here NOW." Michael grabbed his arm and they sprinted down the corridor.

They reached a hatch and Michael struggled to pull it open. With Nathan's help, they got it to open and Michael crawled through with Nathan following behind him. The tunnel opened into a large silo thing. There was a ladder to the top, where there seemed to be sunlight coming through. Michael rushed up the ladder, and Nathan followed, knowing it was a matter of time before Amanda was found or woke up.

Michael stopped suddenly and Nathan rested his arms. Michael shoved himself against the top, but it seemed to be sealed shut. Luckily, Michael seemed prepared for such thing. (Percy had informed him that a tiny breach in security had been fixed when Alex first became an agent and Nikita had escaped…again.) Michael pulled out a little tool that Nathan couldn't see.

From what Nathan heard, this tool was cutting through whatever sealed the hatch shut. It took a few minutes and Nathan's arms were getting sore from resting on the ladder. There was a final loud snap, and the hatch was unsealed. Michael pushed it open again and crawled out. Nathan followed, soon to be smashed onto his face in the snow. But, it was just Michael making sure he was quiet.

Through some bushed, there was a division patrol. They were stationed by the hatch in the case of escapees such as now. They were looking away and Michael quickly hurried to hide. Nathan followed. Before he knew it, Michael was gone. There was some commotion and then Michael revealed himself armed with some huge gun, a grin on his face. He had taken down the whole patrol team in a matter of not even minutes. Nathan was impressed.

Little did they know that when Michael cut through and opened the hatch, he set off a silent alarm that was sent straight to Percy personally. At this alarm, Percy cursed and quickly gathered up a team. Birkhoff traced Nathan's tracker and navigated from the passenger seat while Percy raced off in the van in the direction of the hatch.


	10. Without Shackles

Chapter 10- Without Shackles

"I know you need preparation, but there are situations where time is sensitive. This would be one of those times." Nikita watched Mr. Ivanov. He looked a little worried, maybe even stressed by the extent of protection needed. Nikita had revealed to him the power of division, and he had gone white, insisting on needing more time. However, Nikita was not always a patient woman, including right now.

"I'll do the best I can, I want to protect the Udinov heir, but these people you need protection from are difficult. You will need the best of the best, and they are hard to locate, let alone contact. This can't happen in a day."

"We need it to. These people will most likely be here within 48 hours, and when they get here, they will not hesitate to kill anyone in the way, including you and Alex."

"I'll try my hardest, but I just don't know if I can get trustworthy people within that time. And even if I can contact them, they need to get here too. All I am trying to say is that I can get people then, but they won't be good. Will that work until I can get the good guys?"

Nikita sighed. "I guess, but you need to get them here ASAP."

He nodded, finally showing his fear of the woman. He knew this was all for Alex, but she was ordering something big, and not so cheap either. It would be hard to get a hold of the best. Mr. Ivanov had done it before, but it had taken a month. Clearly, Alex needed it sooner, much sooner.

With that, Nikita got Mr. Ivanov's number, and they left, beginning the long drive back to their house. They were planning on gathering up all of their belongings then relocating somewhere in the city. While they were getting their stuff, Mr. Ivanov was going to get them a house or hotel somewhere.

At the house, there wasn't much to collect. There were all of Nikita's super-dollars that she had left, the few weapons they had carried during the chase, and some extra clothes. From sitting in the car so long, Alex's leg was stiff and she walked with a slight limp from her healing wound.

Although it was normal for Alex to be wearing heels or boots of some sort, Nikita gave her tennis shoes to ease her walking. The heels were too challenging and the boots were too constricting. Nikita left a note in case Michal came back and left all of his supplies for him. Cassie meanwhile, dug through some of Alex's things to find something suitable to wear since they were similar sizes.

When they were all ready, Nikita called Mr. Ivanov again. "Sorry, Nikita, but your house will not be ready for another few hours. I have been arranging for you to stay in my large apartment in the city. Very few know about it and those who do are my closest advisors. You will be safe there."

"That's perfectly okay, Mr. Ivanov. We were just leaving our current residence and it will take us three hours to get into the city, maybe more if there is bad traffic. Call me when it's all ready."

"Of Course! Meet me at my office and I can escort you."

Nikita hung up on him and focused on driving. There was more traffic now that everyone was heading home. Alex and Cassie talked in the back about their training and comparing things from division. Things like what they changed since the mole was discovered, since Alex escaped, since things went downhill for division.

Nikita was too busy thinking about Michael to answer when they asked about her training. Michael should have contacted her by now, but he hasn't. If he were in trouble, wouldn't he let her know? These thoughts were filling Nikita's head and worry was building. Then her phone rang.

_-Michael and Nathan-_

As soon as Michael had taken down the guards and started to run off with Nathan, he pulled out his phone. (Division failed to remove it from his person when they locked him up. There wasn't any way he could use it in those shackles anyways.)

He dialed Nikita's number, praying she would answer. After the second ring, she picked up. "Michael!"

"Nikita, I'm okay, and so is Nathan. We were captured, but we have escaped. Nathan has a tracker though. I need to get it out before we come, so it might be longer. If anything happens, I'll try to get word to you."

"I've been worried. Are you sure you got out safely?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Nathan and I are perfectly fine. I'm a little beat up, but Nathan got recruit treatment."

"Okay, call when you are coming."

"I will." They hung up.

During their conversation, a thought stirred in Michael's head. Why was Amanda treating Nathan like a voluntary recruit? It didn't make any sense. Michael actually expected them to kill him right off, but it seems he was wrong. Maybe they were going to use him as leverage, and so they gave him a recruit tracker.

But, why not give him a full-fledged tracker in case of escape like this?

What if they were hoping we'd lead them to Nikita, Cassie, and Alex? What if they thought that we wouldn't get the tracker out? What if the tracker was somewhere that needed professional medical removal? There were so many pieces that weren't quite making sense. Michael couldn't piece them together. Something was missing in the story, something only division knew, something Michael couldn't figure out.

They ran, Michael planning to go to Nikita's safe-house where hopefully, he could find the needed medical equipment. And possibly some extra weapons.

Luckily, they weren't far from the house. Once inside, they could tell that most of Nikita's belongings were gone. Michael couldn't find weapons, but he could find some tools to get the tracker out of Nathan's hip. The entry wound wasn't quite healed, so it was easy to access the tracker. The hard part was the lack of anesthetics.

So, Nathan had to suffer through it. He didn't have to bear it long before he passed out. Pretty soon afterwards, Michael got the tracker out. But, it seemed, not soon enough.

_-Percy-_

He pulled up by the hatch, expecting the guards to have subdued Michael and Nathan. Alas, he wasn't so lucky. It seemed Michael had beat up the guards and escaped. He called Birkhoff to the front of the van where he asked him to find Nathan's tracker. It seemed, from the pace, that they were headed somewhere on foot.

Percy smiled, and turned the van around to follow. They gained pretty quickly, staying out of view of the two. By the time they actually caught up, they had hidden inside a large building, later to be discovered as the building involved in operation super-dollar. Percy ordered the agents in the back to wait for his signal, and then they would move in.

The agents each took an exit and waited. Percy signaled, ordering to capture but try not to kill. He wanted to be the one to see the rebellious life fade out of Michael's eyes. He climbed out of the back of the van holding a handgun. He only needed one shot to kill.

He followed behind an agent, strapping on a bulletproof vest, just in case. Even though in this setting, he knew it wouldn't help.

_-Michael and Nathan-_

As Michael finally pulled the tracker out, he glanced out the window. Hidden near an alley, there was a big black van, Percy sitting in the front. Michael cursed. He rushed to get everything finished and stitched up Nathan as quickly as he could. But, Nathan was still out, and he didn't seem to be waking up soon.

Michael didn't get really worried until he saw Percy climb out of the van with a gun and a vest. And when he saw the seven-man hit team.

He cursed himself for not checking the floor plan of the building. At least to get a general idea of the building. This wasn't good. Hopefully he could at least make division think Nathan still had the tracker. He hid the tools and the bloody tracker and then tried to wake Nathan up. He was stirring, but not quickly enough.

Michael whispered. "Nathan. Get up. Division's here. You need to get up. Get up. Get up for Alex."

That seemed to get his attention. "For Alex." He mumbled. He tried to get up, falling under the pain of the tracker wound. Again Michael cursed for forgetting Nathan's pain tolerance was lower than his own. Out of patience, Michael picked Nathan up. He was heavy, but not too heavy if Michael focused.

Nathan didn't like it, but he knew he'd never be able to walk far, let alone use the stairs or run. So, he let Michael carry him. The whole time he was thinking, _How'd I get myself into this mess? _


	11. Setting Up

Chapter 11- Setting Up

Nathan sighed and grunted as Michael picked him up. Michael looked around the room, trying to form a plan in his mind. Division had the doors blocked and were coming up the stairs, but there had to be a way out. Michael turned to the open window.

He walked to the window as quickly as he could and leaned out, looking for both a path and for any nearby division agents. He hauled himself to the window sill, balancing as he looked around. To the side there was a fire escape, but it would be challenging to reach with Nathan on his shoulders. But, it was the only way.

As Michael scooted to the side, he tried to close the window as best he could with his foot. As he got closer to the fire escape, the ledge was getting smaller and smaller. Above him was the window from another apartment in the building which was low enough for him to steady himself with. When he finally got to the edge of the ledge, he realized he would probably have to jump.

Nathan saw this too, and leaned off of Michael's shoulder, touching one foot down. He could balance on the one foot, but knew for sure that he couldn't stand on both. Michael steadied him and leaned to get to the fire escape. He grabbed on and swung himself up and then turned to Nathan. Nathan shifted to the end of the ledge and used his one foot to push forward, putting all his trust in Michael to catch him.

Michael caught his arms and Nathan's hip banged against the escape. Luckily, he hit the uninjured side. Unluckily, it made plenty of noise. As Michael pulled Nathan back onto his shoulder, he saw division agents rounding the corner of the building. Michael raced upwards, trying to stay out of their range of fire. (The guards stationed at the doors were not armed with very accurate weapons.)

On the top of the building, Michael looked around. Nathan slid off his shoulders again, holding his weight mostly on his right foot, leaving the left one just for balance. It was apparent that if they were to escape from the roof, they were going to have to get themselves to another rooftop. The up-side to living in the city: close rooftops.

However, they needed to find a rooftop lower than their own, or else they probably wouldn't make it. When Nikita chose her building, she chose well. While most of the buildings were higher than this one, there was one with a lower porch. This porch was not only lower than the roof, but was also jutting over the road, making it closer to the roof.

While the apartment with the porch still looked occupied, it was definitely more helpful than the men behind them. The division men had yet to reach the top of the building or get around to that side, so Michael picked up Nathan again and leaped. They landed on the porch and opened the sliding glass door, leaving division wondering where they went and Percy absolutely furious.

Michael shut the sliding door to see a surprised family who had been enjoying a day watching movies. Never did they expect that two random men would pass through their house. Michael walked self-consciously through with Nathan on his back. Moving through the length of the building and staying in the shadows, Michael and Nathan escaped division…for now.

_-Nikita, Alex, and Cassie-_

Nikita sighed. So, Michael reported in okay. She trusted him with removing the tracker, but she was worried what kind of shape they were in after their ordeal at division. Michael claimed to be beaten up, which could range from a black eye to a broken leg in his mind. But, if Nathan was treated like a recruit, he could be beaten up too. It either meant he was in pristine condition or that he was beat up from fighting, hopefully not the latter.

Alex and Cassie asked her about her training again, and this time she answered. She explained how things were a bit lower-tech. If agents were still trained like that, division would have fallen years ago, according to her. The only reason they're still there is because they keep on top of all the technology and techniques, not falling behind in the slightest.

Alex and Cassie weren't at all surprised. In just the time Cassie had been there, she knew that they were advancing to try to stop Nikita and now Alex. Nikita thought it was about time to explain things to Cassie.

They stopped at a gas station to refill, and Nikita convinced Alex to take the wheel for a while. That was when Nikita told her painful story.

"Cassie, I need to explain something to you. From being around us, I bet you're wondering why we'd spare you, or why we knew you in the first place. There's a logical answer, but it will need some explaining.

When I was a kid, I was having a hard time at school and I wanted a sister. Someone to be my best friend. And, I got that wish. When I was about ten, I got a baby sister. Her name was Cassandra and I loved her. I took care of her and I was so happy.

But, when she was four, she went missing from the park one day. We were at the park, and my dad left the stroller for a few moments to push me on the swing and tell me we were going to leave soon. When he walked back to the stroller, Cassie was gone. We were devastated, but nobody could locate her.

When I was twenty, I did some bad things, and then division 'saved' me. I was training as a recruit, as I told you all earlier, and I eventually became an agent. For several missions, I was glad and I was happy, but I realized I wanted more. That was when I first started turning away. But then, I found a lead to what happened to my little sister. I sought out Amanda to explain to her, but she turned me away. She said it wasn't worth it. I was supposed to be dead.

So, that was when I really started thinking about leaving them. But, I had put so much focus and time into figuring out how to get away from division, that when I finally checked out my lead, it was worthless. Nobody was there, certainly not with a fifteen year old girl. With no other leads, I focused my energy on taking down division.

When I first met Alex, I didn't note much about her. But later, I realized she was a victim, just like my sister. Then Alex was found out, so we escaped to Russia. Once there, division caught up with us. And, when they attacked, I saw someone familiar. My sister Cassandra."

Nikita stopped, watching Cassie's reaction. Cassie seemed to be trying to sort through thoughts and memories.

Cassie was thinking about her past. She was trying to remember her early memories. When she first met Nikita, there was certainly something familiar about her face. But, she couldn't remember anything before her first foster parent. All she remembered was getting into some bad things with a guy she met, and then getting sucked into division. Then, she had seen the man in division too, as a higher ranking person. An idea was forming in her mind.

"Well, I don't remember you. But, I do remember something that helps. When I was 16 or 17, I met a man who said his name was Rob. He noticed that at school I was beating people up and hacking into the computers to change my grades. So, he asked me to help him. He asked me to help him in a business he was doing, he was a computer guy. The kind of computer guy who helped bad guys. I was in a rebellious stage and I needed money, so I accepted. In this job, there were certainly times when the owners of the computers we hacked found out who we were. In such times, we needed self defense, and my skills grew. But, we couldn't run forever. The cops pulled up in front of our operating center, and I got caught. But, Rob got away, or so I thought. I thought I was being arrested, but I was instead brought to division. And then, you'll never guess who rob actually is! It as Birkhoff. So, I have a feeling this was all a big setup or something."

Nikita thought for a moment, sure this was a distinct possibility. Maybe division had their eyes on the two of them for a while before they were recruited. Maybe Nikita didn't know division as well as she thought she did.


	12. Different Than Expected

Chapter 12- Different than expected

_Years ago, in Nikita's youth_

Percy and Amanda had been running a government program called Division, however, they had recently decided to leave the government and go rouge. Now they were pretty much, contract killers, training people to be such killers. Most of their agents were chosen when they went to prison based on what they did. However, they had recently decided to try something new: choosing agents as children or teenagers and shaping them from a young age to what they wanted.

Amanda got her eyes on a family with two girls. The first child called Nikki was excelling at physical activities, and her love for her sister was great. With this information, Amanda and Percy decided that the two girls were good experiments. However, their love for each other would be a hindrance.

Therefore, Amanda and Percy made a plan to separate them and grow their skills. Since Nikita was already ten, they decided to keep her with her family and move the child Cassandra elsewhere. One day, when the family was visiting the park, their father went to push Nikita on the swing, leaving the perfect opportunity for Amanda.

A few days before, Amanda had acquired fake documents saying that Cassandra's parents were dead. Of course, she took Cassie and brought her to authorities, using her current cover as a social security agent. They took Cassie in and placed her in foster care. Whenever somebody wanted to adopt the child, the documents would 'mysteriously' vanish from the computer.

As time went on, Percy and Amanda put people in the kids' lives that would direct them in the path of breaking the law. Soon enough, Nikita and her sister were showing promising signs of physical ability and deception techniques. Percy made sure that the two sisters would never run into one another, especially once Nikita had gone rouge. He kept Cassie as his secret weapon. And, with this secret weapon, he planned to take down Nikita.

Alas, his plan completely backfired when he put Cassie in the field too early. She was still susceptible to listening to the targets' pleading. Now that Cassie was gone, Amanda informed Percy of Alex's weakness. While they didn't know Michael's weakness, soon enough they realized they didn't need one. He was right there with Nathan.

_Present Time_

Percy sighed. Of course, their huge master plan wasn't working. This proves that their experiment either had the wrong subjects or was a failure. But Percy couldn't accept failure. So, he ran up the stairs after the squad, swearing to himself that he WOULD capture Michael and Nathan.

He reached the roof, only to see that Michael and Nathan had disappeared. But Percy wouldn't accept this defeat. He needed to figure out how they got away. He couldn't have jumped to another roof. First off, that would be the obvious choice, and second, there were no roofs within jumping distance. Percy began walking the perimeter. The street was too far down to jump, the walls weren't climbable. He was about to call it off when he noticed something.

On a porch down below, there was a drip of blood. Just a little drip, but it was obviously from one of the two men. Maybe Michael hadn't stitched up Nathan as best he could, maybe he was rushed into finishing. But no matter what happened, Percy knew he overlooked a single detain when arranging his men. They needed to watch for unlikely escape routes like this.

Percy keeps forgetting, they're not dealing with untrained men now, they're dealing with their own rouges. These rouges know what's likely, what's not, and how to spot small details. Percy needed to up his game. There was no way he could do this much longer the way he was. He needed to figure out exactly how an agent's mind worked.

_Michael and Nathan_

Michael exited the back of the building, trying to think of a place to stay. He and Nathan sat down in an alley and rested. Michael pulled out his phone and quickly dialed the number he knew by heart.

"Michael! Are you on your way now?" Alex answered the phone this time.

"Actually, Alex, no. We got a little ah…held up. We should be on our way there soon, but we need a new safe-house. Do you know of any?"

"No. Nikita knows that stuff. But, she and Cassie are asleep right now. I think they really need it, and I don't want to interrupt them. How's Nathan? Is he okay?"

"Nathan's fine. He can't walk yet, since I removed a tracker chip from his hip. But, he should be able to hold weight soon. I need to contact someone to get a private plane. We can't go commercially, not with division on high alert."

"Yeah. And, hey, can you tell Nathan something for me? Tell him… he'll see me soon. And I hope he feels better." Michael could hear the concern in her voice. This is what Nikita felt for Daniel, he could tell easily. Alex wasn't always so great at hiding her feelings.

"Sure thing. I'll get word to him."

They hung up and Michael turned to Nathan, relaying Alex's message. He smiled and nodded. Michael dialed another number and one of his many contacts picked up. "What'cha need Michael?"

"I need a plane. I need to get to Russia undetected by the government. You think you can do that?"

"Sure thing. When can you be on the runway?"

"An hour, maybe two."

"I'll be ready. It's the plane with red wings. You know it, don't you?"

"Yeah." Michael hung up, hoping to get there undetected by division. Nathan was leaning against the wall, trying to put weight on his leg. He could stand, but his leg shook under the weight. There was still no way he could walk. So, he got Nathan over to the end of the alley and Michael walked out, looking at the cars parked on the street, looking for a pretty common one.

He chose a silver SUV with one-way windows. He got the car running the way he knew before division recruited him and moved it over to where Nathan was waiting. Michael helped him into the car and they drove off in the direction of the airport.

On the way there, they were nervous but saw no signs of division. Using a back entrance, Michael's contact, Alfred, was waiting to let them in. They got inside the airport and onto the runway with almost no way for division to see them.

Although, neither Michael nor Nathan released their internal tension until they were about an hour in the air. The plane ride was a nice rest for the two, and Nathan still worked on his leg, trying to lean on it and possibly walk. While the plane ride took a while, Michael wished it hadn't ended. When they touched back onto the pavement to refuel, the tension immediately shot back into his body.

_Nikita, Alex, and Cassie_

Alex was still driving, since Nikita was actually sleeping for once. She and Cassie had talked for a while and then they fell asleep, leaving Alex to find the way herself. Thanks to her observation skills taught by division, she remembered the way from when Nikita drove them. When they were nearing Mr. Ivanov's office, she woke Nikita and Cassie.

Nikita let Alex drive the rest of the way, much to Alex's dismay. Cassie looked like she needed more sleep, but Nikita was wide awake. Alex told her about the call from Michael. Nikita nodded, glad to hear that they were okay.

When they finally got to the office, they climbed out and quickly went up to see Mr. Ivanov. When they got up there, he was happy to see them and pulled out some pictures of the space they would be in. It was nicely furnished and had plenty of room. Mr. Ivanov said it was right in the center of the city, and he also informed them that he was still contacting the guards. He got some temporary guards, but he should be able to locate and acquire the best guards within 24 hours.

Nikita nodded, figuring this guy was trying his hardest. She could see in his eyes that he was wary of her, and maybe a little scared. Of course, he had good reason to be too, even if he didn't know it. However, Nikita wasn't so sure he thought Alex was going to be a weak CEO. Maybe he figured that they were prepared, but either way, he was helping them.

Mr. Ivanov was finalizing the plans with them, planning out how long they would be there and how to get there. "I called my limousine to pick you all up, but if you would rather drive, I completely understand. If you would like, I can have my driver return for your car. Here is the key to the house, and I ask that you please keep it nice and clean."

He gestured to the door, where a man was waiting. He told them that the guards were waiting at the house for them and that the limousine was fully stocked with any refreshments they would like. Alex's eyes lit up a little bit at the thought of familiar snacks from her childhood.

They all walked to the limousine and took up the offer for the driver to come back for their car. They needed the time to rest. Once in the car, they all sighed and sank in to the seats, glad to be somewhat safe.

**Ok, just so we're clear, I did not change ANYTHING from the previous chapters - I didn't even go in and tamper with the grammar (if there was any). All I did was erase all of the ANs and then post it up here. And maybe the site deleted some of the characters used - I have no desire to go and check. Expect the next chapter of **_**this **_**story… probably this weekend. Star**


	13. Nearly There

Chapter 13: Nearly there

**Ok, now we get to what I've written. The writing style will, obviously, be different, but I'll do my best. I hope all enjoy. Oh, and just to warn you all out there, there might be some contradicting facts repetition in the coming chapters, as I did not write the ones previous. Oh, and I can't remember if the name of Mr. Ivanov's company was mentioned. I looked back to the first ones he was mentioned in, but I don't see any kind of name for a Russian Company other than _Zetrov_.**

"Miss Udinov, this is where you will be staying." Said the driver, opening up Alex's door. She let the Russian man help her out of the car, followed by Nikita and Cassie. The building was, as promised, guarded by about two dozen armed men (at least that Alex could see), who asked for identification from the driver before they could enter.

"Miss Udinov, Miss Nikita, Miss Cassandra," The man said as they entered through the foyer. "If there is anything you need from Mr. Ivanov, there is a safe phone in three of the bedrooms, the sitting room, and the kitchen. The line is closed-circuit, leading directly to the one in Mr. Ivanov's office. Someone will be by later to make sure everything is running smoothly. The guards will know who he is. Good day, Miss Udinov and company." The man then let himself out.

Alex could not help but admire the place: the sitting room was furnished purely in black-leather chairs and couches, with rosewood tables and stools, a large flatscreen, a huge computer, and soft lighting. The windows were fogged glass.

Cassie was so exhausted she collapsed right onto one of the couches, eyes closed, face pale. Nikita, however, went over to the computer.

"So now what?" Alex asked, impatient. She was ewager to do something.

"Now," Nikita said, "I'm going to go onto that computer and hope dearly I can hack a connection into American and Russian databases to find Michael and Nathan. Then, when they contact back, you will call Mr. Ivanov and ask if one of his chauffeurs can pick them up somewhere." She paused, lowering he voice. "We can trust that Percy is on the lookout for us. We're not in America anymore. We have no idea who is or isn't in league with Division. For all we know he could have half of the KGB secret service on his side."

"You didn't think of that before?" Alex asked, shocked.

"I did. But at the time things seemed more promising for us." Her voice dropped even lower - now barely audible. "We have no idea what is happening. We've lost Michael, and now we have Cassie on our side. That's not a bad thing, per say, but even so. She didn't have enough training for this. We have to wait for Mr. Ivanov to rendezvous and then see what he can do about the CEO of Zetrov.

_~Michael and Nathan~_

By sheer chance, the two managed two get into the airport and sneak onto a Russia-bound cargo jet, which would be taking off in a few minutes. Michael had cleverly found a way to get them strapped in (involving a nailed-down crate and a lot of Scotch tape) and was now pulling out his phone; Nathan was watching - and listening - intently.

"Nikita," Michael said as way of greeting.

_"Michael! Thank God you're safe. Is Nathan with you?"_

"Yes, he's sitting right next to me."

_"Sitting?"_

"Yes. We've managed to get onto a cargo plane that should be taking off soon. We're going to be in Russia in a couple of hours. Are you safe?"

_"Yes. Finally, we can move and eat and talk freely. We're in one of Mr. Ivanov's safe-housed surrounded by armed guards. When you get to the country, call me. We'll be able to get you here ASAP."_ She paused. _"Can you put Nathan on? Alex wants to talk to him."_

"Fine." Wordlessly, he handed Nathan the phone.

_"Nathan?"_ Alex's voice was tentative.

"Alex! Are you okay? Are you safe?"

_"I'm fine, I should be asking you that. I just wanted to hear your voice again. Nikita said Michael said you were okay, but I needed to hear for myself."_

"Yes, I'm doing alright. Michael's a little worse from wear, but he's really tough so…" He felt a jerk in the plane. "Look, the planes taking off right now. I have to go. I'll see you in a little."

_~Percy's Office~_

"What is it, Amanda?" Percy half-snarled.

"I just wished to inform you that Michael and Nathan are not long away from catching up to Nikita and Alex. Meanwhile, the latter are nowhere to be seen in any of our Russian databased. We have no idea what happened to them. The last record we have of them is the pair - and Cassandra - talking with a CEO, a Mr. Ivanov." She paused. "We believe that he's helping them out. It would not help."

"Do you have his profile?" Percy asked.

"Right here." She handed him a USB drive.

He plugged it into his computer and pulled up the file. It read:

Issak Ivanov: CEO of "Praviteli" (Rulers) Company.  
>Mr. Ivanov owns 28 safehouses all over Russia. Six have been found, but others are still in hiding (there are rumoured to be mores). He is greatly outspoken against the Zetrov corporation. He is sometimes indirectly involved in the killing of CEOs of competitor companies.<br>There is a large "army" of fighters under his control. Every one of the servicemen has a unique number, ID badge, and security code answer - which changes extremely often.  
>The man always completes a job thoroughly and make sure his involvement is shown as little - if at all - as possible.<br>He is said to be close to a large group of the government.

"This is who Alex has aligned herself with?" Percy asked, startled.

"It appears as such. There is a slim chance that she's trying to mislead us, but as I said - it's slim."

"Why would Nikita lead her to this man for help? I understand going to Russia, but this man? Are there any connections to him in either Nikita or Alex's profiles? At all?"

"None, Percy. Nikita was never even _in_ Russia, and though that is Alex's hometown, all I know is that a sex trader sold her from there. We don't have much about her past. We'd always just assumed she grew up in a lousy household or something similar. A foster home, perhaps?"

"Amanda, go tell Birkhoff to search the name 'Alex' and any products thereof in the Russian database, as well as any ops we've had to do with with anyone of that name." Percy's voice was stiff, cold. He had a faint idea of who she was but - no, no it had to be wrong. Alexandra Udinov was dead by his own hand.

**Before you chew me out for that being short, I have to say if I added anything else into it, the chapter would be moving at an inconsistent rate. I already have the next chapter all planned out and ready to go. I just have to type it all up. Expect it by Wednesday or Thursday. ANd I just noticed: I updloaded chapter 13 on Friday the Thirteenth. LOL, I am such a loser. ~Star**


	14. Close to the Truth

**Okay, time for a new chapter. I've decided that I am going to have one part each for Nikita and company (including Michael and Nathan, when they regroup) and for Percy and company (if Division has an op that directly deals with the story, they'll get one part in the chapter as well) in each chapter. It make it easier to regulate that way. I hope you enjoy. Also, I got a new keyboard that's really weird, so there might be a few typos because my computer's stupid and doesn't ever fix them (and I always miss them when I reread stuff). Read and Review. ~Ayla (aka Star)**

Close to the truth

_~Nikita and Co~_

"Nikita?" Cassie yawned, waking up. It had been four hours since they got off the phone with Michael and Nathan, and Cassie had slept through it all.

"What's wrong, Cassie?" Nikita asked.

"I just remembered something from Division, and there's a chance it could be important."

"I'm listening." Nikita said.

"Well," Cassie bit her lip. "I remember Percy saying to some weird guy something about a black box? It sounded, like, really dangerous."

"Then this can be especially important. Please, we need to know this." Nikita urged.

Cassie bit down hard on her lip. "Well, he said - he said something about, er, a couple of 'Guardians', and that they're going to be called into Division sometime next month to, er, have their Tracker's chips 'updated'. And then he said that he'd be adding four more Guardians the month after that… Something about locations being compromised and Cleaners needing promotions, I think. He said then he'd have to, ah, Cancel several of the newer Recruits because of, um, issues with security: some of the Recruits' computers are malfunctioning at the same time - the same Recruits, always at the same times during lessons. It doesn't matter if they change computers, it's always the same ones. And then there's a bunch of numbers and symbols and letters appear on the screen and then after that there are a whole lot of odd sounds and then they crash."

Nikita stopped, thinking for a moment. "That information about the Black Boxes is going to be really important after we have Michael and Nathan here. But now I need to focus on these glitching computers. Ok, so you said that they always happen at the same time, on the same Recruits. Do you know when this is?"

"Well, yes. It happened a few time in my class. But - "

"And the symbols - were they usually similar from what you remember? Do you remember any of the coding? And the Recruit names?"

Cassie paused, and now even Alex's attention had been caught. "Well… the thing is, I do know most of them. But some of them have already been assigned Ops. A few have already been Canceled - it's happened so frequent that they keep having to go into prisons and 'save' more people. Half the time they're not even in on Death Row or Life Sentencing. Sometimes it's just some of them were almost getting out. Percy's getting desperate. I was talking to one before I left - in for Grand Theft and Drug Trafficking. Hardly worth anything."

"You're right. Percy's got to be getting desperate to be taking in non-Felons. He's got to be trying to build an army or something. But give me the names anyways - I'll see what I can't do."

"Okay. Well some of the most-frequents were names: Jillian, Greg, Jerry, Tomas, Felicia, Brianna, Sophia, and Terri." Cassie bit her lip before adding, "Jerry, Brianna, and Sophia have already been Canceled; Terri, she's been Promoted, and Jillian's on her first op later this month. There are other names I don't know."

"Okay, this is good news. Ok, now I'm going to go get onto that computer and try some things." She turned to the couch, where Alex was sitting. "There's a black ring box in the front pocket of my jacket over there. Get it for me, please."

Alex obeyed at once. Nikita opened it to reveal three small metal devices; two of them were square and the size of pinky nails; the last was round, with several little arms that looked like spider legs - occasionally it would blink red.

"What are those, Nikita?" Alex asked, scandalized.

"The two small ones were Trackers - yours' and Cassie's - and the other one was - is - a Kill Chip. Yours. I had deactivated the Tracking ones, but the Kill Chip I left somewhat-active - it thinks that you died and has an online status on Percy's computer." Nikita said, sitting down at the computer and starting it up. Then she pulled up that little black box and began typing in green 0s and 1s. After a moment, the entire screen went black, then flashed white, and then restarted.

"What are you doing?" Cassie asked as she stared at the screen.

"I'm doing what was done to your computers at Division and what my old one had done to it - safeguarding, anti-hacking, anti-tracking, and making it so I can hack into any computer with some-what ease. They don't teach this at Division - took me a while as an Agent to work out, and then some time after." She said this all while she dealt with the computer - which now had the screen the ones in Operations had - and searched through things on the web.

"And what need did you have to keep those Chips?" Alex asked, staring at the Kill-Chip as though it could still lead to her death.

"I have my own Tracking Chip at home - but it was probably destroyed in the past week, what with all the fighting. They're easy to use to find back holes into Division's Network - add in an actual tracking code or something. It's really simple to use them to log in. With the Kill-Chip, I might be able to figure out who else has the integrated Tracker/Kill-Chips and, well, track them. Maybe even deactivate the Kill part, I don't know."

A few minutes passed in which the only sound was of Nikita's fingers tapping on the keys.

"Finally! Got a list." She paused. "Oh my God. Alex, come here." Alex walked over to the chair, looking at the screen over Nikita's shoulder (Cassie followed). "Jaden's the newest agent, from this morning. Her op starts - it start in a few hours. Should I deactivate the Kill?"

"No. Leave her to die if Percy or Amanda find her unworthy." Alex said, staring coldly at the picture of Jaden on screen.

"Okay, fine." Nikita exited out of her profile and looked at several of the others. The other two girls couldn't help but notice that almost everyone clicked on was in or on their way to Division.

"Wow, Nikita, "Alex said. "I had no idea that Percy had taken it this far. There are about fifteen names here! How on Earth did he manage this?"

Surprisingly, it was Cassie that answered. "I told you. He's getting desperate. He Promoted ten Recruits I'd seen in my few weeks at Division. He just made up random ops from what I could tell."

"This is bad." Nikita said, and then went back to tapping away.

_~Michael and Nathan~_

They had landed safely in Russia, but as they walked on the streets in a small town, a clean-cut man walked right in front of them and pushed them into a side ally.

"Who are you?" Michael demanded, signaling to Michael that he wanted to do the talking.

"Does it matter?" The other man retorted in a very thick accent.

"Yes, it does. We'd like to know who's keeping us in this run-down area."

"Let's just say I know Percy." And he proceeded to pull out a phone. Nathan jumped up and snatched it out of the man's hand, throwing it against the wall. The unknown guy lunged at Nathan, hand on the latter's throat. Michael went and punched the Russian in the face. The man was disoriented, so Michael winded him for good measure, grabbed Nathan by the collar, and ran with him, On the street, he pulled out his safe phone, **REDIAL** as they ran.

"Nikita, we're in Russia and we need to touch down ASAP."

_~Inside Division~_

"Percy, I have those reports you asked for." Amanda said, skipping the introductions and ignoring the dirty looks being thrown at her by Percvy.

"Well?" He demanded.

"There were many matches products of the name Alex - quite a few people like naming their daughters 'Alexandra' and 'Alexis' in Russia, it seems - but the we've narrowed down the best matches with ones linked to previous Division ops that would be around the correct age group for Recruits. The first is an Alexandra Casnoff, the daughter of a wealthy business man whose wife was a stripper - we took down both parents eight years ago but left her upon the request of the person whom hired us - another wealthy business man that had once had a thing with the wife - and the child was sent to a Russian orphanage at the age of nine; she remains there to this day, at the age of 17 or 18. The next is an Alexis Nussov; her father worked closely with a minor branch of the Ukrainian government, and a Russian senator asked for his demise; the man was said to have died in a plane crash on the way back from a 'business trip' and she lived with her mother; her whereabouts are unknown and she would be about 18 to 21 - we don't have an exact age. The last really close match was Alexandra Udinov; her father was the founder of Zetrov, and his right hand man had ordered the assassination of the entire family; we burned down her home, and a hit team killed the three family members; Alexandra Udinov is dead, though she would be 19 or twenty around today."

"Why would you bring up Miss Udinov, if she was reported dead by a Division Agent?" Percy asked, his fears beginning to be confirmed.

"Because this op was around the time in which Nikita betrayed Division - a few months before, I'd say - and she was on the op. She was the one who reported the father dead, and said she had to get out of the house because her assigned wing was collapsing."

"And was Miss Udinovs body ever recovered?"

"No. We couldn't go in and search properly, either. It was on foreign soil and a team of US people poking around in the rubble of a burnt Russian man's home wouldn't fared well for us."

"Amanda," Percy said suddenly. "I need you to go in and do an extremely thorough background check on Alex - anything or anything that may be connected to her in the slightest of ways investigate. If it's a person, then do a background search on them. Meanwhile, our KGB friend has just has his phone broken - meanin he was either killed, captured, attacked, or found Michael. I hope it is the latter choice. If you'd excuse me."

Percy turned to is computer as Amanda left, now almost positive that Alex was really Alexandra Udinov.

**I updated sooner than I thought I would. Yay for me, I guess. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter to this story might have to be in at least a week: I have to update my other story (**_**Love at First Sight**_**) and then I'm having a party/sleepover until Sunday night. **


	15. Jaden's Insights

**Ok, I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't really up to standard. I was sort of at an impasse; I needed to get Michael and Nathan home, but I needed a bit more time; I also needed Cassie to be able to bring the Black Boxes into the situation, and for Percy to realize that Alex was really Alexandra Udinov. So far I only have three reviewers (one of them being the original author of the story) so I kind of want more. Anyways, in the next couple of chapters, most of the action will be Division-centric (planning for an op to take down Nikita and co.) so the chapters will be titled thusly, and Nikita and co. are mainly going to be researching and hacking Division, and maybe a little Alex/Nathan and Nikita/Michael fluff. I'm sure I did a sucky job at capturing some things, but it is a little hard sometimes - if you know what I mean. Also, now that the finale is done, I have to know what people think. Should I have Birkhoff join forces with Nikita and Michael like he did in **_**Pandora**_**, or should he stay with Percy. Brackets are translations. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. (PS, got a Beta for this story. I'll update the chapter first, then a day or two later I'll update the fixed one if need be.)**

Jaden's Insights

_~Nikita, Alex, and Cassie~_

The three were sitting around the computer - Alex and Cassie on chairs they had pulled from the kitchen - which still had the special operating system up. On the screen were the positions of all the Agents' Tracker's chips - and they were all in Division. Nikita had a separate window open, which she was using to search through databases of Ops coming up.

"Nikita," Alex asked. "If you could figure out all this, how come you couldn't do this back in New York?"

"Because, I didn't have the new software they're using. A little while after I left Division they got new programming and new chips for everyone, making my back door in lock itself shut. This gives us access to everything we're going to need - at least until Birkhoff finds my little wormhole."

"Didn't it take Birkhoff forever to find the last one?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, but that wasn't really of any importance - especially since it didn't really do anything of use. It was a peephole, if you had eyes on the inside."

At that moment, however, there was a loud banging at the front door. Immediately, the three women jumped up; Nikita and Alex grabbed guns off of the coffee table, pointing them at the door, while Cassie sprinted into the foyer, screaming, "Who's there!"

"Miss Udinov , eto lyeĭtenant Sidorov. My hotim pogovoritʹ s vami." Came a gruff voice. [Miss Udinov, this is Lieutenant Sidorov. I wish to speak with you.]

"Let him in." Alex said, lowering her weapon. "Podozhdite, pozhaluĭsta , ·eer." [One moment please, sir.]

Cassie opened the door to reveal one of the men in uniform, who stepped in. He was followed by two other guards, who were dragging people covered in sacks behind him.

"G-n Ivanov utverzhdaet, chto eti lyudi utverzhdayut, chto znayut tebya . My sledim za protocall , svyazyvaya ih." He said. [Mr. Ivanov claims that these men claim to know you. We are following protocall by binding them.]

"Kakovy ih imena , ·eer ?" Nikita asked, her Russian nearly as good as Alex's. [What are their names, sir?]

"Oni utverzhdayut, chto nazyvayut Mihaila i Natan , i oni ne budut govoritʹ nam chto-nibudʹ drugoe." The man replied. [They claim to be called Michael and Nathan, and they won't tell us anything more.]

"Pustʹ ih . Oni nashi ... tovarishchi." Alex had trouble coming up with the correct word, settling at something simple. [Let them in. They're our… comrades.]

The man nodded his head at the two other soldiers, who lifted off the brown sacks to reveal Michael and Nathan - both looking a little punch-drunk, but otherwise fine.

"My budem ostaviv teperʹ , spasibo." [We'll be leaving now, thank you.]

Alex nodded her head as the guards left. Nikita finally lowered her gun. (_No wonder the guards seemed so uneasy_ Cassie thought.)

"Alex!" Nathan exclaimed, and ran to hug her. After they broke their embrace, Nathan turned to Nikita. "So you're the one who's always on the phone. Hm, nice to meet you without you trying to kill me."

"It's a pleasure. Nathan, this is Cassie. Cassie, Nathan." The two shook hands, and then Nikita turned to Michael. "What happened to you guys?"

"When we got off of the plane, we were ambushed by a man - we think he works with Percy. Anyways, after that, we looked up Mr. Ivanov and then found his main office. We probably shouldn't have - "

" - barged in on his office while looking like homeless people?" Nathan suggested.

"Well, yes. Anyways, we told the secretary to tell him we know Alex, so she did. Then we were called up to his office, where he questioned exactly how we knew Alex and such. Then he called in those two guards, who brought us to a limo. But halfway through the ride here, they trapped us in those bags until we got here."

"Nice. You probably should have asked him to call Alex." Cassie smirked.

"I'm just glad we're out of that place. What was it, exactly?" Nathan added as an afterthought.

"I thought Michael or Amanda would have explained." Alex said.

"Didn't have time." Michael said. "And I'm sure Amanda wouldn't have told him the truth or even the normal lie they tell Recruits, so - "

Nikita interrupted. "That was Division. It is a secret organization run by the government that has now gone rogue. Basically, they don't need to oblige to normal government rules for catching a criminal. They go in and take young people from jail - usually Death Row - and claim to 'save' them. They are trained to be the most dangerous people out there. Each 'Recruit', as they're called, is 'Activated' by Percy, and they have to go in and perform undercover acts. Field Agents are able to live freely in society - like Alex did - until they are called in."

"So it's a bunch of crazy assassins trying to kill each other?" Nathan asked; Nikita nodded. "And all of you guys were _part of that_?"

"I was never really part of it." Alex interrupted. "I mean, yeah, I was in Division. But Nikita trained me, took me in, before they ever could. Nikita was the first person ever to leave Division and live. Michael was on top there, then Nikita convince him to join us. Cassie is supposedly Nikita's long-lost younger sister."

"And why are we in Russia?"

"Because, Nathan, I'm not only wanted by Division, I'm supposed to be dead." Upon the shocked look on Nathan's face, she added, "They though they killed me six years ago. My parents were wiped out, and so was I, according to Russian tabloids. The last heir to the Zetrov empire, Alexandra Udinov, supposedly killed in her own home."

_~Inside Division~_

"Percy, Birkhoff completed the reports you asked for." Amanda said.

"Good. Anything useful?"

"No. We can't even decipher why they went to Mr. Ivanov for help. He's extremely outspoken against Zetrov. I suggest a team brings him back here so we can question him."

"No. We don't need that. Just - just go interview Jaden. Her and Alex were thorough enemies; she should be able to answer our question."

_~Still Division, 15 minutes later~_

"Amanda, they called. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, just sit down on the couch." Jaden did so as Amanda typed something into a laptop at her desk.

"Now, Jaden, I understand you spoke a lot with Alex?"

"We fought a lot and challenged each other. Really nothing else. Have you any new leads on her? Cause you know I want to be the one to drive a bullet through her - "

"Thank you!" Amanda cut her off. "And I can promise you will be. I just have a few questions on your opinion of her psychological makeup." Jaden was silent, so Amanda decided to continue. "We know that you were snooping around in her room shortly before Thom's death. We are also aware of the fact that you always believed her to be the Mole, but chose to warn Thom rather than myself - I can respect that, and you won't be punished. He did not - however - follow your wishes and alerted us of this fact immediately. He showed us the proof you had given him, and then told us your theories. Now, we know Thom had feelings for Alex, and you had feelings for him. What did Alex do with this knowledge?"

"First, I was snooping around in her room because she had a camera with a picture of me somewhere I shouldn't have been - lured there under by her false pretenses. That was the day she was in the Clinic, when that guy found her with the open window on the computer."

"You testified for Alex, didn't you?"

"I'm not proud of it, but if she had turned in that picture, I thought I would have been Canceled. She threatened me a few times after that, with the very same pictures. She didn't really _say_ anything, but she would always imply."

"Understood. Please, continue."

"Well, I was looking for that camera in her room, and when I found it - hidden in a radio - I also found her thumb-print thing, which I gave to Thom. She knew I liked him, and that I trusted him. And that I'd told him everything I discovered about her. I'm sure he discovered why she acted so weird, that she was the Mole. That's why she killed him, I think. And then he was blamed for being the Mole. She didn't even think about my feelings, thought it would be fine - she killed him for the good of Division, what do Jaden's feeling mean to anyone? And then Percy promoted her to Agent status, and she did so well. And on that, the day Thom was killed, when she captured Nikita, her gun didn't jam. She couldn't kill him. I could see it in her eyes. When I accused her of not being able to shoot, I could tell she was lying. She wasn't even ashamed of it. And besides, how would a Recruit on one of her first ops be able to capture Nikita, when we've been trying for so long.:

"Yes, she fooled even Percy and I. We realized all this a little too late. And tell me, how did she act the last time you came in contact with her, right before she was caught?"

"I'm no sure. The same, I guess. 'Oh look, I'm an Agent now. I'm all special.' I'm really too biased to be able to tell you truthfully if she was acting stange,. But I'd bet she knows I'm an Agent now - Nikita knows it all, with or without a Mole. After all, she is Nikita."

"Thank you, Jaden. I'll be taking this all into consideration when we launch a new Op to track her down. I'll make sure that your name is on the top of my list of recommendations when its status goes Active. Thank you, Jaden."

As the young girl stood, she did not even glance twice as Amanda reviewed her synopsis of Jaden.

**Quick Overview: **Jaden shows great initiative, as Percy noted. She is, however, set on getting revenge on Alex. She is liable - a weakness, if you will - if she is to be Activated for this mission. There is great chance she would end Alexandra if they came face to face - providing there was no outside interference from any of her accomplices. She is headstrong and stubborn, but most likely reliable.  
><strong>Recommendation:<strong> Observation, possible Cancelation a bit later on; method of Cancelation - Kill-Chip or 'accidental' mission failure.

**A/N: Yeah, I didn't feel like updating ****Love at First Sight****. I'm kind of having a writer's block on that one. I got a wand from Harry Potter World! So happy. R&R!**


	16. AN

**Hello one and all. Yes, I know, I hate seeing a new chapter and it really just being an A/N. But I'm sorry to say, this story will no longer be updated in this incarnation. I am not going to delete it off of this website; however, it will no longer be updated here at this link address. I will be revising, rewriting, reposting, and then finishing some the remaining stories while entertaining new ideas. I can't promise fast updates, and I can't promise any consistent rate, but I can assure you that if you want to stick with my stories, they will all eventually be finished. If you have any questions, please feel free to message me. Also, I am looking for beta readers for almost everything remaining. This includes helping me with brainstorming ideas, fixing grammar and spelling typos that I may overlook, and just overall improving what I might be posting. Thank you for your patience, and I'm sorry.  
><strong>**-mytholoy1746 {formerly Starlight1746}**


End file.
